I Do Not Belong
by Rosetta-Mist
Summary: She was nothing like any had seen before. They were always trouble-makers, but were true to their friends. She never had any friends. Will they open their friendship to her or turn their backs on her because she was just too different.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I meet a couple idiots in the rain

I was sitting on a large tree branch, just beyond on the border, about twenty feet in the air. I was on watch, even though I was told it wasn't necessary, but it helped clear my head when I couldn't sleep. It was raining, like Zeus and Poseidon was fighting, but they were brothers, so it wouldn't surprise me.

I heard a car heading toward me and I saw an explosion and crouched on the limb, ready to head into a battle if one presented itself to me. I watched three people crawl from wreck and head toward me. I noticed that one of them was a mortal and one was a satyr, I assumed the other was a new half-blood.

I watched them hide from the creature, it was the Minotaur. I smirked, I had always wanted to fight him, but he was never around. The beast picked up the battered car and flew it, sending sparks until the gas tank exploded. I shielded my eyes from the light and stood up, waiting to see if this new half-blood would actually stand a chance.

The Minotaur roared and started toward them, its sight and hearing wasn't that good anymore, but I would've loved to fight it in its prime, see how I did. I heard the woman saying something to the boy, directions I guessed because moments later he did the smart thing and jumped outta the way of the charging animal.

The boy was right at the top of the hill, almost right below me. I decided to only reveal myself if I was needed and only at the last moment. The woman was telling the boy was leave her, I assumed this was his mother or something. The creature charged at her, she tried to jump out of the way, but it grabbed her, learning his lesson.

"Mom!" the boy yelled and her eyes met his as she choked out "Go!" The Minotaur roared and closed its fist around her neck and she disappeared into golden dust. I knew that she wasn't dead, so decided to wait still. The rain was still pouring down on our little scene.

The boy seemed to change, the beast took aim at the satyr, but the boy pulled off his jacket and yelled at the bull. I raised my eyebrows as the bull charged and instead of the boy losing; he did flip of some sort and ended up on its neck, before running into the pine tree. The boy held on for his life as the Minotaur tried to throw him off.

The satyr was waking and moaning for food when the beast decided to charge it, but before it could, the boy grabbed a horn with both hands and pulled backward as much as he could. I decided that it was time for me to step in before the boy got someone killed. I reached for my bow and notched an arrow, aiming at the beast throat as the boy had it pulled back.

I heard a snap and a roar and saw that the boy are broken the horn off. He was flung off and I saw his head whack against a rock, but he still sat up, holding the broken horn. The beast charged and I pulled back on the arrow, about to release, but the boy rolled and stabbed the Minotaur with the horn, right under its rib cage.

After a moment, the beast was gone and I sighed, I missed my chance, gave it to a boy who probably didn't even know he was a half-blood yet. I kept my arrow in my bow as I jumped outta the tree, scaring the boy half to death. I looked him up and down, rain still beating on us and then turned and walked into the forest, leaving him weak and tired with the satyr.

I climbed back into the trees and watched as the boy hauled the goat boy to the house and I saw Chiron and Annabeth come out to help them. I sat on the branch and watched them, still holding my arrow and bow. I waited until I was sure that they wouldn't notice me coming into the camp so late, and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning, careful to slip away from everyone and grab my Pegasus, Nightshade. We rode around, mostly in the forest, where no one would bother us. I peeked into the infirmary and saw Annabeth whispering to the boy, who seemed half awake. I walked the border that night as well, but it was boring as always.

The next day I heard that the boy had woke up, I took my normal ride with Nightshade, it was shorter, I wanted to see him healed and in the light. I saw them as I landed, heading toward the cabins. Chiron glanced over at me, but said nothing. I turned my gaze to the boy; he was the same as the night we met, scrawny and young. He must have never seen a flying horse before, because once he saw us, his mouth almost dropped.

"Who's that?" I heard him ask and Chiron motioned for me to come over, but I didn't move. I slide off Nightshade's back, patted her as I fed her an apple and she flew off. I gave the boy one last look before turning and walking away. "Don't mind her." I heard Chiron say and they continued to the cabins.

I walked to the water and watched campers racing each other on their winged horses, Nightshade was flying alone of course. She must have noticed me standing there, because soon she landed behind me. "What?" I asked and she threw her head back and forth. "I don't want to right now. Go find something to do." I said and stared at the water; I saw a fish jump and sighed.

I heard footsteps and then they cleared their throat. "Um, hi." I glanced over my shoulder and saw the boy standing there with Annabeth. I turned back to the water and stared at the creature weaving a basket. "You were that girl the night I came here weren't you?" he said, coming over beside me. "What?" she asked and looked at me.

"Buzz off." I said and turned to face them, staring into her cold gray eyes. "She was there, she came out of no where with a bow and arrow pointed at me." he said and I turned my glare to him, he shut up. "Is this true? You didn't help them at all?" I blinked and yawned. "I didn't realize it was my job to protect new half-bloods, I thought that's why we had the Satyrs?" I said and she balled her fist up.

"We are being trained to protect mortals!" "You might be, I'm not. So leave me out of anything about having to protect children." "You could've saved his mother! Have you no heart?" she snapped and I had my knife at her throat before her next breath. "A heart… No, I think I sold that long ago." I smirked and she glared at me.

"Take your new buddy and get lost, I don't feel like fighting today, I'll wait 'til Capture the flag on Friday." I pressed my knife just a bit harder and gave her a tiny cut on her neck. She backed up a step and put her hand to her throat. "Chiron will hear that you were there and did nothing."

"Like I care." I said simply and turned back to the water. I heard her storm off and was left alone with the boy. "That means you too." I hissed and soon I was alone again. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. This whole camp and world is so pointless and boring, I didn't belong here or anywhere.

Nightshade flew down and rubbed her head against my shoulder "I'm sorry girl, not now alright." I said, stroking her neck and back. She neighed, but turned and took off again. I thought she had come back and I turned around to see Chiron trotting toward me. Once he made it over, he sighed and motioned for me to follow him. "I would like to have a talk with you please."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I put an idiot in his place

I heard the dinner horn and started toward the dining area, feeling very hungry after Chiron's talk. He asked me what happened that night and I told him everything, I had nothing to hide. "You were once again out of bed, you know the rules." "I feel if I can dodge the harpies, then I have every right to be out." I had told him and he shook his head.

He told me that I should've helped, so that no one would have gotten hurt. "They were hurt from the car wreck, not the monster." I had said, and it was true, even though it was the monster that caused the wreck. He had finally given up, seeing that I wasn't about to change for some kid.

I saw dinner was just about to begin when I arrived; everyone stopped and turned to me. I saw that kid sitting with Hermes' cabin, Luke smiled at me. I walked over to my table; it was the only one that wasn't for the gods' children, so I was the lone 13th table. I waved my hand at Mr. D and he shook his head, but dinner started.

People started getting up to give some of their food to the gods, but I stayed put. I continued to eat, listening to the campers talks. I heard the kid asking Luke about me. "Who is that girl? I mean who are her parents?" "We don't know, she was supposed to be in Hermes until she was claimed, but Chiron and Mr. D had a talk with her before and she never showed up." "So she is undetermined too?" he shook his head.

"Nah, she knows who her parents are, so does Mr. D and Chiron. That's why she doesn't sit with us, she is determined." "So which god is her mother or father?" "We don't know, Chiron and Mr. D won't tell us, I've tried to find out from her, but she is…" I smirked and got up, done eating.

I walked over to Mr. D and Chiron. "Capture the Flag on Friday?" I asked and they shared a look. "You will play by all the rules?" Chiron asked and I looked at the campers watching us. "I might." "You must, or this time there will be punishments." "Punishments…" I repeated, tapping my chin with my finger. "I might." I repeated and walked off, heading toward the Hermes' table.

"Hey." Luke said and I paused at him. "What?" "He's just being friendly, why are you acting so rude?" the kid snapped and I turned my glare to him. "What's your name?" "Percy Jackson. What's yours?" "Percy Jackson, short for Perseus, who was a son of Zeus. I doubt you are also a son of Zeus." He got up and realized that I was much taller than he was. "Why not?" he said, standing his ground.

I grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground with ease. "Because I know a child of Zeus when I see one." I said and started to squeeze his throat. "Stop!" some called, but others just kept quiet as always. "You're just a bully, hiding behind a tough shell." He choked out and I laughed.

"You wish Perseus. You might think you're tough because you killed the Minotaur, but that was just luck, you had to get help from your mother to even survive, you were too shocked to move when you first saw it. And the only reason you won was because your instincts took over after you watched your mother disappear and realized that your friend was in trouble, no other reason. So if you really think about it, you didn't do it, if any demi-god would have been in your shoes, they would have basically done the same thing."

I tossed him to the ground; he coughed and held his throat. "Even you?" he said and I tossed my hair off my shoulder, laughing at him. "Me? No, if I would have been in your shoes, I would have laughed and killed the Minotaur for the chance to battle it, not to save them." I walked over to a tree and picked up the snake laying in it, then came back over.

Some kids went for weapons, seeing that the snake was poisonous. I let it crawl around my neck and over my arms, before it wrapped around my wrist and hissed at Percy. "Like my new pet, he is very deadly. I think he wants to play with you." I said and started going toward him with it. "That is enough!" Chiron said and came over. He tried to grab my other hand, but the snake turned and hissed at him.

"As much as I would love to see how this plays out, it's time to go down to the camp fire. Peter, don't be scared of the animal." I stood up straight and turned to Mr. D, then smirked. "Maybe he would like to play with you first." I said and started toward him, but grape vines came out of the ground and wrapped around me and my snake, holding us in place.

"I said that was enough." He said and I saw the purple fire in his eyes. "You really want to do this now?" I asked and he blinked a few times, and then released me. "You are not welcome tonight at the fire." I yawned and shrugged. "I'm not welcome at this camp or anywhere, so why would I care?" I turned back to Percy. "I'm going to give you some advice, stay away from me. I'll have my pet to keep an eye on you." I said and stroked the reptile.

"Off to the camp fire campers!" Chiron said and placed a hesitant hand on my shoulder. "Another talk?" I sighed and he shook his head. "No, you will not be allowed to play capture the flag on Friday, you are to go to your lessons and meals, other than that, you are…for lack of a better word, grounded." He trotted off and Mr. D walked over to me. "Watch yourself." He growled at me and followed the kids.

I walked down to the beach and hung my feet into the water off the pier. "You are getting more reckless by the day." His voice came to me on the breeze. "Maybe if you would allow me to come home, I would be fine." I snapped back and almost could hear him chuckling at me.

I watched the ripples my feet were making get bigger and bigger, it was unique and strange to me. "Maybe you should show me you are ready to come home." "If you are referring to him, then I would rather stay here with these brats." I said and he appeared on the beach, just beside me. "Now, you have to apologize to him. That is all you have to do." I stood up and stared into his green eyes.

"I don't care, I won't do it. He should be apologizing to me, not me to him." I snapped and he smiled, showing off his laugh lines. "I'll tell him you said that. For now, be nicer to the demigods, after all it isn't their fault for our weaknesses." I snorted. "'Our weaknesses'? You mean yourself and the gods and goddesses." He walked up beside me and I knew this wasn't his true form. "What's this now?" I looked away and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You have to forgive each other, in the end. It has been too long now." I looked up in his eyes and saw the sea in them, now it was calm, just like the ocean behind us. "Poseidon, I'm not sure I can. I think it has been too long to just end it with forgiveness. It isn't like the gods." He stroked my cheek softly, his hand was rough against my skin and it felt great.

"For now, just remain here and positive. For me." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll try…for you." I whispered and he pressed his lips to mine for a moment, then backed into the sea and disappeared, leaving me alone and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I give myself a name

I dreamt only of the sea that night and I knew he was to blame. I woke up on Friday morning, sleeping for days. I went to breakfast and sat at my table and ate in silence, not looking at anyone or saying anything. I glanced up and saw Percy standing near my table, waiting for me to say something. "What?" I asked in a scratchy voice and he continued to stare at me.

I finished eating and got up, and walked over to Chiron. "I want to talk with you, if you don't mind." I said and he nodded, then we walked toward the Big House. "What is it?" "Poseidon came to see me last night." "Ah that explains the mini coma. He always did that to you whenever he came and felt you were too stressed. Is this it?"

"No, he said I could go home…" "Home? Really?" "…when I apologize to him." "Him?" "Yeah." "I thought you told me it was him who had to apologize to you." "I did, he does and I told Poseidon to tell him that." "Oh he isn't going to like that." I looked up at the window where the Oracle was resting and got an idea.

"Give me a quest." "Excuse me?" "I want a quest." "I can't just give you a quest." "Why not?" "You know the reason you are here, so I can't." "It isn't fair that I should have to be punished for his stupid choice." He laughed and I looked at him. "I'm not so sure he thought it was stupid at the time." "I bet he didn't." I mumbled and stopped walking. "Well since you can't allow me a quest, then I'll be going to my lessons."

"Lessons? You never go to them." "Yeah, well I promised Poseidon I would try for now." He nodded and I started toward the archery range when he called, "Maybe this is will be good for everyone."

I made my way over to the range and the lesson had already begun, with kids already shooting at targets. I saw Percy was in this class and he missed his target by a long shot. I walked over and pulled my ring off my finger. "What's that?" he asked and I held it out to him. "Take it and see for yourself." He hesitated, but took it, holding it up to see. "It's just a ring." I smiled and held out my hand.

The ring flew from his grip and landed in my palm. "It's enchanted, it will always return to me when I want or need it to." I explained and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Why are you talking to me? I mean you made it clear to me that dinner that you didn't want me near you." I shrugged and gazed at the sapphire princess cut ring in my hand.

"I promised someone I would try to get along with everyone here, what better way to start than with the one I seemed to hate the most." He looked away and notched an arrow. "You better get a bow and take aim." He said and I smirked, sliding the ring on my finger and gently pressing it to my chest. It grew and grew until it was the silver and blue bow I had that night.

I took out one of my silver arrows with blue feathers on the end and notched it. "Ready when you are." I said and he was staring at my bow, which had a glow to it. "That's the bow you had that night?" "Of course, I use no other bow than Artemus." "Artemis?" "U, not I. I'm not talking about the Goddess. My bow's name is Artemus, meaning 'Of the Moon.'"

He looked at it and then at me. "Archers ready!" Chiron called, having shown up and the lesson actually beginning. "Release!" he ordered and we fired our arrows. Percy was off again, a few others were closer, actually hitting the target. My silver arrow stuck out of the dead center of the target. "As always." Chiron said and I smiled. "Of course." We continued to shoot targets, the others were still on straw dummies, I had moved on to shooting moving dummies and a few other campers when I got bored, making sure I only grazed them.

"Class dismissed." Chiron said and shook his head at me as I sat down on a log and cleaned my bow. "You must have shot all of your arrows." I looked up and saw Percy sitting beside me. "My quiver will always have arrows in it, they are endless." I explained and stood up, stretching.

"Are you going to be able to play capture the flag tonight?" I shrugged and pulled out three arrows. "What are you doing?" "I wish to see something. Come with me and bring your bow and arrows." I said and started walking. He seemed to get that I wasn't going to wait for him and hurried after, grabbing his arrows and a bow on the way. We walked into the forest and I led us into one of the deepest parts, sun barely shone through.

"What's going on?" he asked and I held out my hand. "Give me an arrow of yours." I ordered and he did, I notched it and took aim at a tree that was just seeable in the dim light. It hit exactly where I wanted it to and I nodded. "Now come here." He stood beside me and I moved a step away. "Take one of my arrows and aim at the exact place as that arrow." I explained and handed him one of the three arrows I was still holding.

He notched it and took aim, shot, but then at the last moment, the arrow fell to the ground and disappeared as it flew through the light. "Never the same. Never reaching the target." I mumbled and notched my two remaining arrows and shot them, they didn't melt, but both flew straight into the tree, exactly where my first one landed.

"What are you trying to see?" he asked and I blinked, almost forgetting he was there. "Nothing, Percy. We should head back, you'll be late for your next lesson." I said and started back, but his hand caught mine. "I don't care. I just realized that I don't know your name." I realized that I never told any of the campers my name, I always stayed far away from them.

"My name…" "Yeah, you do have one don't you?" I looked at the arrows in the tree and then at him. "Just call me Erika." I decided and he nodded, smiling a bit. "Erika, nice to meet you." I laughed and nodded as well. "Nice to meet you too Percy." He looked back at the arrows and then at my bow. "What were you trying to do?" "I'll tell you later, now we should really be heading back. People will wonder where you have disappeared to." "They won't be looking for you too?"

I sighed and shook my head. "This camp isn't my home as it is for the other campers." "It's not our home, it's just summer camp." "Percy, you haven't been here for as long as I have. I've seen kids come and go every summer and it's always the same, this is their home, where they believe it is or not." I looked at his face; we were in close to darkness, so his face looked dark and older than a twelve year old.

"To answer your question about the people looking for me, then they won't." "Do they just not like you that much?" I chuckled. "I believe it is mostly my own fault. I mean, I've been here for longer than most of the kids here. It's their home, not mine." "Why not?" he asked and I could feel his emotions coming off him in rays.

"I'm more along the lines of a camper that comes to visit everyday, not a part of the camp. They won't come looking for me because I'm so used to being here; I know the place better than them." "What do you mean?" "This place, for example. If you were to try to come back and find this place, monsters would come after you, you would never make it."

"So why did we?" "Because this is my place, my space and no monster is allow here." I explained and looked around, he did too. "Now let's just head back." I went to turn around, but his lips brushed mine and I was surprised by it that I tripped and we fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I meet a son of Poseidon and feel awkward.

He fell on top of me and I shoved him off and got up. Artemus had folded back into a ring as we talked, so it wasn't broken from the fall. He got up too and went to say something but I held up my hand. "Percy, I brought you here to try to be friends, to show you that I wasn't bad." I knew he could feel my rage and he shuffled on his feet, kicking some twigs to the side.

"Erika, I'm sorry about that. I don't know why I did that." I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest. "I'm sure you don't." I snapped and he walked over to me, but made no move to touch me again. "We should head back." He said and pasted me. "Percy wait." I called and he turned back. "I might seem different, but please understand that it's not my fault." He seemed to smile.

"Come on, monsters didn't seem to attack us when we were together, so let's get out of here." I nodded and we walked beside each other, not talking. We were almost out when I stopped. Percy looked back and looked around. "Go on ahead Percy, I'm going to find Chiron and ask about Capture the flag." "I'll vouch for you if you need." He said smiling at me and I nodded, smiling back.

"See you later." I said and went to turn away, but he ran over and gave me a quick peck on the lips before running off waving at me. I touched my lips and shook off the feeling I just had. I walked out into the light again and found Chiron dismissed another lesson, it was Apollo's kids, so it was a quick lesson.

"Chiron, I want to play today." "I told you no." "I know, but I just spoke with Percy." "Percy?" he looked around and I saw Percy running toward Annabeth, who was carrying some books. "Yes, I spoke with him and we have decided to become friends instead of enemies. I really have been trying, so will I be allowed to play?"

"I will speak with the others, and I will let you know tonight." I smiled and nodded, thanking him before running off toward the beach. I slipped out of my shoes and took a few steps until I was up to my knees. "You better come see me again, seeing as I'm trying for you." I mumbled under my breath and the water became hot around my legs. "Hey!"

I turned and saw Luke waving at me. I got out of the water and walked over to him. "What is it?" "I just wanted to ask you to lay off Percy. I know you hate being here for some reason and that you feel like you're not a part of this place, but leave him alone." I looked and saw he was reading with Annabeth training nearby.

He looked up and saw me standing with Luke; he stood up and hurried over to us as I turned back to Luke. "Dinner will be starting soon, want to walk with me?" Luke turned and stared at us. "Percy?" "Yeah?" "You're talking to her?" "Yeah, she's alright." He turned back to me. "So what do you say?" I nodded with a sigh. "I know you aren't going to take no for an answer, so sure."

"Am I allowed to sit at your table?" "No." I said too quickly and he paused. "It isn't just for anyone. Sorry Percy, but you have to walk and sit with your cabin for now." I took off running and found my table and sat there until dinner began. I knew Percy was watching me, I could feel his eyes on me the entire time.

Chiron came over to my table once everyone was finished and smiled at me. "We have decided to give you a chance, but I shall be watching you closely." "Thank you." I said and got up, ran to my room and grabbed my armor. I met the other campers and they stared as I walked up. "What are you doing here?" Clarisse asked, holding her spear toward me. "I'm here to capture a flag." "Which team?" "I'll let Chiron decide." I turned and he looked between the teams. "There seems to be less Ares members, so you will be on their team."

I nodded and grabbed an extra helmet. Percy nodded at me and I nodded back. "Heroes to the forest! Let the game begin!" I took off running and took to the trees as the others took the ground. "There!" some Apollo kids said and I flipped off the branch onto another to dodge the arrows.

I grabbed my dagger and threw it, hitting a kid in the shoulder and knocking a few kids out of the tree. I dropped to the ground and took off running, seeing the flag. "Cream the punk!" I glanced over my shoulder and saw Percy holding a huge shield, with half the Ares cabin surrounded him.

I knew I was on their team, but I wasn't going to allow them to kill him, it was against the rules. "Clarisse! The Flag!" I yelled and she looked at me, and then scoffed. "Go get it then!" she said and hit his shield, shocking him. I stopped and turned toward them, they didn't care about the flag, only about how Percy made the Ares cabin look. I grabbed a branch and flipped up into the trees, then headed toward them.

"No maiming." I heard Percy say and looked down to see they had almost beaten him already. I jumped down as one pushed him into the water. "That's enough!" I said and hit my ring against my chest, Artemus grew and I already had an arrow notched before anyone of them could react.

"You're on our team!" a guy called and I shrugged. "Since you don't care about the flag, I don't either. Since that's the whole point of this game, then there really isn't any teams." I explained with a smirk and Clarisse stared daggers at me. "Now back off or get killed." "No killing, you'll get in trouble again." "I'll deal with it." I snapped and glanced over my shoulder to make sure Percy was alright.

He was getting up, I dropped my guard for an instant and Clarisse tried to attack. I managed to dodge her spear, but her fist knocked my helmet off. Percy hit one of the guys and he fell into the water. Clarisse tried again to stab me, but I slammed my hands together, my bow in the middle and it changed into my sword.

"What the…" she said, but I slammed my hilt into her chest and glanced over to see Percy had just finished two more and I quickly moved over to his side. Clarisse came after us both, but Percy moved in front of me and snapped her spear. He hit her and she fell back. "Are you alright?" he asked, turning toward me.

I nodded and my sword changed back into a ring. Clarisse yelled about a trick as soon as she saw Luke with the flag. He made it over the creek and their team burst out with cheering. They picked him up as the flag changed and I smiled at Percy. Annabeth appeared and they started to argue. "Why did you even help?" she turned on me. "Why didn't you?" I replied and her cheeks turned pink.

"Percy get out of the water." She said and once he did, he almost fell over, but she caught him. "I assumed it would be Zeus…" she said, but a hellhound appeared and everything got quiet. It was staring right at Percy and Annabeth told him to run. It leapt and I hit my chest, growing my bow and shot it right as it landed on Percy, my silver arrow was dead in its heart, along with the rest of the arrows hitting vital points.

"Get back in the water Percy." Annabeth said and he did, I watched with the others, not understanding what she was trying to show us. I watched his wounds heal and then my mouth dropped as I saw a trident glowing above his head. He looked up too and saw it, before it disappeared and everyone started kneeling. I didn't, but Chiron told him that his father was Poseidon.

Everyone left them alone and he came over to me before I could leave. "Erika, what's wrong?" my face was pale and I moved away from his touch. "Nothing, I gotta go." "Why?" "Your father is Poseidon." "So? What's that got to do with me?" "I can't tell you." I said and nodded at Chiron before hurrying off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I argue with a god and Percy gets a quest

I ran out of the forest and over to the pier, glaring at the water, which seemed so calm. Everyone else was heading toward there cabins and I hoped that Chiron would keep them at bay so I could speak with the sea god. I watched the water ripple and he walked out, looking slightly younger than the other night. As soon as he got within my reach, I hit his chest with as much force as I could and he took a step back and held up his hands.

"What is your problem?" I hissed at him and he didn't say anything, just stood there. "What about the pact?" I asked and he looked back at the water. "She was just too much for me to handle. She was strong, beautiful, everything that I couldn't resist." I gritted my teeth and watched him think about those times with Percy's mother. "You saw!" I said and he blinked and smiled.

"I guess the sea god's child has flaws." "The exact one as his father?" I snapped and his smile faded. "I don't have that flaw. He is young, he doesn't know who you are…Erika." I went to hit him again, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. "You could've told me about him that's all." I said, giving up because I couldn't win.

"Understand that I didn't have a choice. His birth was a mistake." I looked up into those eyes, which now I could see in Percy's. "You claim him as your son and then say he was a mistake. You're more terrible than I first thought Poseidon." I said and he leaned down and went to kiss me, but I moved away from him.

"His birth was a mistake, but understand this, I love my son and he will be a great hero. I want you to help make sure of that." I pulled my wrist out of his grip and shook my head. "I am not your servant; I will not be treated like one. Just go." I said and already felt tears stinging my eyes. "Don't hate him because of my weakness." He said in a small voice, I glanced up at him and saw his fists were balled up.

"Yes, you were weak. You broke a sacred pact…" I sighed and lifted his face. "And you paid the price, just like your brother. Don't regret this. He will become a great hero, I sense it." he tried to smile and I kissed his lips softly but pulled away before he could grab me and keep me longer. "You should get back." I said and a tear spilled over, he wiped it away.

"Don't worry my love; you are the only woman I will always come back too." "Your wife?" I whispered and he looked back at the sea. "She is an amazing person, I love her, but you are different. You are my Airlea, my heavenly one." I looked up into those eyes and touched his cheek softly.

"Come back to me soon." He smiled and kissed me with an eternal passion. "You'll be able to come home soon." I felt my heart skip a beat at his next kiss and he picked me up, holding me bridal style and walked a bit into the water. We broke apart and I glanced up at the sky, it was filled with bright stars. I looked down at the water and he kissed along my neck.

"Poseidon…" I started, but he shook his head. "Tonight, my love, just be with me." he said and I couldn't help but nod. He sat me down and I took off my armor. He pulled me over to the beach and we sat down. "Should I call you Erika as well?" I smiled and hit his chest playfully. "You can call me Erika for now." He kissed my cheek and pulled me over to him.

"Good." I curled up against him, just staring out into the night. I started to get drowsy and had time to look back at him and he was smiling at me. "P-Poseidon…" I started to say something, but he leaned down to my face, those green eyes staring at me with such love. "Sleep my love. Dream of the sea once more." He breathed against my cheek and kissed me one last time before sleep took me.

I woke up on the beach, with a sea green silk blanket over my body. I blinked at the bright sunlight and tried not to feel as if I was left for the last time. "Erika?" I glanced up and saw Percy walking toward me. I sat up and tried to tame my hair as he stared down at me. "Hi Percy." "Why are you outside? Did you sleep out here?" I looked away and he knew I did.

"Why?" "It was a nice night?" I tried and he shook his head. "That's stupid, you'll get sick. Come on, you missed breakfast but Chiron wanted me to find you. Saying he needed to speak with us both." I sighed and got up, stretched and we walked beside each other toward the Big house. I noticed people were avoiding him and whispering behind his back.

"Don't worry about it; they did the same thing when they first met me." I tried to cheer him up, but he didn't seem to care about that right now. "Why did you just get so cold to me once you found out who my father was? I mean, I'm not him." "No, you're not." I mumbled and he stopped, making me stop as well.

"So what's up?" "It's difficult to explain, you can't understand right now." "Try me." I shook my head and looked into his eyes, which were just like his fathers, except his were new and young. "I can't. Percy, please just leave it alone." He didn't look happy about it, but nodded and walked ahead of me to the big house.

I took my time, not knowing why Chiron wanted me to come. I finally walked inside and saw Mr. D disappearing and Percy and Grover sitting down. "Ah, come on in." I stood behind the guys, staring at Chiron. He asked Percy what he thought about the hellhound and he said it scared him. He offered him a quest and my mouth dropped.

"You know I want a quest Chiron…no I need one!" I said, staring into his calm eyes. "Erika? You want a quest?" I looked down at Percy. "Erika?" Chiron asked, but I shook my head. "Yes, I do." "You know why you are not allowed to have a quest." "Then why am I here?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not now." "Percy said you wanted to speak with us both, now is the perfect time before he goes on his quest!" I snapped and he waved my anger away, explaining to Percy about the master bolt that has been stolen. "His bolt?" I asked, confused, but Chiron nodded.

"And he thinks Poseidon has ordered his son to do it?" he nodded again and I glared up at the sky. "That's just stupid. Zeus is such a prick." Thunder rumbled the camp. "Let's not insult Zeus." Grover said nervously, chewing on a tin can. "But it's the truth, he is just a immature brat who needs to get over himself!" I said more to the sky than the guys. The thunder got louder, as if it was right above me.

"Erika, calm down." Percy said, but I balled up my fist. "Oh a little thunder? You think that'll scare me? Guess again! Come down here and show me how powerful the mighty Zeus is! Prove me wrong!" I yelled back and nearby campers was watching me now. "Percy, go to the Oracle. I'll handle this. Grover head back and wait." Chiron said in a rush and I glared at the sky.

"What's wrong Zeus? Too cowardly to come take care of me?" I said and Chiron placed a hand on my shoulder, having climbed out of his wheelchair. "Don't push him anymore than you already have. It isn't too late yet." I pulled away from him. "It is too late; I'm tired of the gods and their stupid egos and prides. Chiron, I'm leaving the camp." "Leaving the camp? You can't." I smirked and looked at the sea. "Watch me." I said and took off running, muttering insults under my breath as I ran. I hit the water at a steady run and was swimming before another minute.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to thank ThalicoPercabethTratie213 for reviewing and letting me know how I am doing with this story. If you like the story, let me know please. Alright, well I think it's time for the story now, so ENJOY!

Chapter 6: I get kicked out and stuck in the middle of nowhere

I swam until I was well away from the shore, where no one would come after me, no one being Percy, the others probably didn't care. "I hope you're listening, I'm done here and need your help." I said before taking a breath and diving. I swam down, able to see through the dark water, before a dolphin swam over to me and moved for me to grab its fin.

I did and we started swimming, fasting than just me. I had to get some air before I passed out and tapped the dolphin. It seemed to understand and soon we broke the surface and I was gasping for breath. "Welcome my love." I looked up and pushed my hair out of my face to see him standing a few feet in the water, waiting for me.

The island was breathtaking and I couldn't speak as the dolphin pulled me as close to the shore as possible. He met us and pulled me into his arms, before thanking the animal and sending it away. "You heard me?" I asked and he laughed. "I heard you insulting my brother, it was amazing." I looked around, taking in everything.

"What is this place?" "I knew you would need a place to remain for now, so I asked Garber to bring you here. It is my secret retreat…now it is ours." "You must keep it well hidden." I said and he kissed me softly, carrying me onto the beach. "Forgive me for leaving you on the beach that night." He said and kissed my hand.

"It's alright, I liked the blanket, and it was very pretty. Why did you leave?" he looked away and I knew it was his wife. "I didn't want to, I was going to take you to your room and let you sleep there, but I had to leave immediately." I touched his cheek. "I understand, it's alright." I looked around and saw the dolphin named Garber jumping around.

"They gave Percy a quest." I blurted and he chuckled. "I know, it is the quest that he must complete, my brother is blinded by the past and his pride." "You are as well." I mumbled and he nuzzled my neck. "Don't speak of me like that, I know I have made many mistakes in my life." I pulled away and turned to face him. "Am I one of those many?"

"Never my love, you will never be a mistake." I smiled and laid my head on his chest, listening to his breathing. We stayed like that for a while, I have lost track of time, and it never seemed to get dark here. When I asked, he replied with "I keep it enchanted to stay whenever I want it to. You look beautiful in this lasting sunshine." I smiled and kissed his neck.

"I must say you are more beautiful at night, you are just…" "Heavenly?" he nodded and started kissing along my neck, until I pushed him off. "I must leave." His face changed and looked slightly confused. "I thought you wanted to be with me." I sat up and stared at the sand. "I do, but I must go home. I can't remain here forever with you; you have duties and a wife."

"She isn't you." He mumbled and tried to kiss me, but I gently pushed him away and got up. "Poseidon please." He wrapped me in his arms and sighed. "I wish we could remain here, together forever." He breathed in my ear and I felt my heart aching for his. "I wish that as well, but we both must go." he didn't release me, but nodded.

"I have to ask you for a favor, as you already have disobeyed the gods." "Anything for you, my love." "Go and find Percy, help him on his quest." "I cannot, he probably already has two companions, Grover and either Luke or Annabeth." "Stay out of sight, only help when they truly need it, I will help you help him." I sighed, I had already agreed to it. "I will help him only when he needs it and never be seen by them unless I need to be." I promised and he smiled. "Kiss me my love." He breathed and I leaned up, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I landed on my butt and glared. I looked around and realized that it was dark out, pitch black. I stood up and wondered how long we were on his island. I looked at the small creek beside me. "Couldn't say goodbye?" I snapped and the water seemed to get faster. "Won't even tell me where I am?" I sighed and got up, brushing myself off.

I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the darkness until I could see everything. I sighed and started walking; maybe I was close to a road or something. I found a shack half a mile away from the creek and saw there was a neat bed with the green silk blanket. There was food for me and money as well.

"Alright, I forgive you for now. I still wanted a goodbye." I mumbled and climbed into the bed, suddenly feeling how tired I was. I woke up at the first ray of light hitting my face. I got up and showered, then found a frying pan and cooked some eggs, then made an egg sandwich. I found a backpack and filled it with some food that wouldn't go bad so soon and the money, Greek and mortal.

I left the place and started walking again, no where to go. I heard some voices and walked toward them. "I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle. Forget it." "Percy, I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle." I froze, remembering my promise to stay out of sight. I hid behind a tree as they talked.

They were going to get a reward for the dog and buy tickets for a train. I hurried ahead of them and got myself a ticket so that they wouldn't notice me while buying their own. I waited until they found their seats before finding one where I could keep an eye on them and still be out of sight.

Percy seemed to not be able to sit still and he paced past me many times, I hid my face behind a book or magazine each time. Grover was sleeping after a while, with the others dozing. One of his fake shoes came off and I watched them quickly get it back on, before sitting back. "Who wants your help?" I listened hard. He described his dream to Annabeth.

I sat back in my seat, facing away from them. "Percy, you can't barter with Hades. You know that, right? He's deceitful, heartless, and greedy." I snorted and they stopped talking. I came as quiet as possible; they must have thought someone had snorted in their sleep, because they went back to talking.

She told him about her dad and I sighed, dozing off in my seat, I was tired. I woke up to see the Gateway Arch passing us. They were awake and talking about Annabeth wanting to become an architect. The train stopped and said we had three hours before departing again. I sighed and was just getting comfortable, when they got up and I followed.

They headed toward the Arch and I yawned. We got to the carts, but they were filled by the time I made it there, I took the next cart and stood near the window and looked up at the sky. I waited and waited until finally Percy headed them toward the carts. Once again, the cart was full, but Percy was left. I sighed and headed over there, hiding my face with a hat I found on the train.

I was just about to go back to the windows, but a Chimera grew from a dog of a woman and Percy was in trouble. I watched them talk for a minute, before the creature lunged, but he dodged it. I had my ring almost at my chest, but thought about my cover. His sword appeared out of no where and he tried to get it away from the little boy and his family still up here.

It turned, but shot out fire before he could react, melting the floor a bit. He tried to attack, but the snake came around and bit him before he could do anything. He lost his sword and seemed to be in real danger, about to die. He backed up near the hole and I had my ring at my chest, about to press it, but he turned and jumped into the hole.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I ask for help and get two troublemakers.

I ran to the window and watched him fall, but he became too small to see when he hit the water. I still heard the growling and turned to see the creature staring at me. "Sonny, what's this?" the snake lady said and looked at me closely. She opened her mouth to speak, but I hit my chest with my hand and grew my bow. I shot her son right as he opened his mouth to spit fire.

He disappeared and she glared at me. "My son! You killed him! I'll destroy you!" her voice was shrill, but I notched an arrow and pointed at her. "Go to hell." I shot and she wasn't quick enough to dodge it. It hit her directly in her scaly throat and she disappeared into dust. I sighed and remembered the family. I turned and saw they were staring at me, but I ran into a cart and hit the button.

When I arrived at the bottom, everyone swarmed at me, but I dodged them by the people screaming still at the top. I saw Percy climbing out of the water and the others running over to him. Good, he was still alive and alright. I started toward them, still hiding from the people now searching for me.

I saw the woman on a stretcher and she was being rolled past Percy. "That's the boy! Then this girl with a silver weapon saved us! I'm not crazy!" I saw Percy disappear into the crowd again and someone grabbed my arm. I turned and saw Poseidon dressed like a mortal, smiling at me.

He led me away from the monument and we stood on a bridge. "What now? I did as you asked!" I pouted and looked at the water. "My love, are you angry with me?" I snorted and tried to move away from him, but the bridge was too small. "No, I just love being kissed and dumped into the middle of a forest. I decided to help your son and his friends for you!"

His smile faded and he looked down at the water. "It has become worse; the water barely has any beauty to it here." I sighed and looked down as well, he was right; it was dirty and full of litter. "You have done well to protect him, please continue to do so. I fear that there in much more for him before he reaches his destination." He turned to me with those eyes and I shook my head.

"I don't think I can do this alone." "Are you asking me for help?" he asked, shaking his head. "You know I cannot." "I know, but will you do something with me before you leave?" "Anything my love." He whispered, coming up behind me and holding me against him. "Come with me then." I took his hand and we walked along the streets until we came across a deserted park.

"A little help." I said and he nodded, making water burst from the sprinklers, creating an arch. I tossed in a Greek coin and said, "Chiron, Camp Half-blood." After a moment, he appeared. "Ah I see you made it safely away from the camp." "With some help, yes." "Poseidon, you know your brother will have something to say about this." "I'll speak with him when I return." "Of course, now what do you need from me?"

I sighed and looked at Poseidon, he nodded and I turned back to Chiron. "I need you to send me some help. I have my own quest whether you gave it to me or not, I have promised and that is like swearing on the river Styx." I explained and he sighed. "How many? And what cabin?" I looked at Poseidon, not sure who I would need. "Send some Hermes campers, they have plenty of useful traits, they will be fine. As for how many, just a couple will be fine; she needs to not draw attention to herself."

He nodded and we said goodbye. I turned to Poseidon; he was smiling sadly at me. "My love, I know you must leave me, your brother is already angry with us both." I said and he took my waist and pulled me close to him. "You will always be with me. I shall return to you soon. Travel slowly, so that the campers can catch up with you, but you must not lose Percy and his friends."

I nodded and he kissed me, I pulled away and saw some people watching us. We probably looked strange, a teenager kissing a middle-age man. We followed after Percy, where we kept our distance and said our goodbyes to each other. "I might not be able to come so soon next time, so please be careful and wait for the campers." I nodded and he walked away, off to deal with Zeus.

I sent another message to Chiron, asking to let the campers fly some horses and to send Nightshade with them, she would led them to me. He said he was sending them now and that I should stay put since we could fly the rest of the way instead of traveling like mortals. I agreed and found a hotel and checked into a room.

I ordered a pizza and got settled on the couch, who knew how long these campers would. I flipped through the channels, but found nothing worth watching. I sighed and got up, but the door bell rang and I opened it to see the pizza guy. "$12.36 please." He said and I nodded and handed him a twenty before closing the door. "Thank you." I sat down and opened the box, grabbed a piece of pizza and started eating quickly.

I decided to go for a run after eating instead of just sitting around. I hurried and ate another slice of pizza, but there was a knock on the door. I opened it, thinking the guy had come back with change, but two guys were standing in front of me. "Erika?" one asked and I nodded.

They let themselves in, which was no surprise of the sons of Hermes. They were both tall and skinny, with brown hair that hung in their eyes. They both looked like a normal Hermes' kid, upturned eyebrows, sarcastic smiles and that trickster gleam in their eyes. They noticed the pizza and each of them grabbed a slice. "You got sauce on your face." The other said and I grabbed a napkin and wiped my mouth.

"Your names are?" I asked and they stood up straight, they were taller than I was, probably older too. "Connor and Travis Stoll." They said together. I looked between them and blinked a couple times, trying to figure out which was which. "Twins?" "Nah, just close to it." it was difficult to tell them apart, so I shrugged and they plopped onto the couch and started fighting over the remote.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked and they both looked at me, their mouths stuffed with the pizza. "Watching TV, why?" one said once he swallowed his food. "Did Chiron tell you the reason you were sent?" "Something about helping you. We don't really bother with details if it meant getting away from camp." they were so calm and easy-going when this quest could get them killed.

"Well the details are important in this quest." "Are you like a kid of Athena, 'cause you sound like Annabeth." One said yawning and stretching out. I pushed their feet off the table and put my hands on my hips. "Get up, make sure you're stuff is prepared, because we are leaving in ten minutes."

"Leaving, we just flew all the way from camp." "Yes, you did nothing, the Pegasi flew here." "Yeah, so they need to rest." "Plus that beast wouldn't let us near her and ours were wearing them out just barely keeping up with her." I smirked and sighed. "Where are they?" "I think they took off to rest on top of a tall building where people couldn't see or something."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Our team is complete, yet our mission isn't.

I gave up and walked outside to find Nightshade and the other Pegasi. I whistled for her and after a moment, she landed down a dark alley, where people wouldn't notice her wings. I stroked her neck and she whined at me. "I know I left you and I'm sorry, I was just angry. Now you are here and I need you to see how the others are, we need to get going to catch our target."

She pushed my shoulder with her nose and I sighed. "If they aren't able to fly just yet, its fine, let them rest, but we must leave before nightfall." She backed up and flew off, so I walked back to the room to see the guys slipping hotel stuff into their bags.

I cleared my throat and they looked at me, before sitting into some chairs and acting like they were busy cleaning their weapons. "Hand them over." I said and they made no move to give them to me. "Give me the bags or I'll send you back to the camp." they still didn't hand them over. I noticed a coral colored Pegasus land, along side Nightshade and a gray one.

I walked over and saw my bag had been moved. I glared at the backs of their heads and silently snuck up behind them, then snatched their bags out of their grips. They went to protest, but my glare made them think first. I grabbed my bag and went outside to the horses. They followed, mostly to try to get their bags I was sure of it.

"Are they ready?" she whined and I nodded, and then turned to the guys. "Travis and Connor Stoll, you were sent to assist me in any way I may need and now it is time for us to leave to catch up to our targets." I said in my most final tone I had, they shared a look and then stared at the bags.

"Do we get our bags back if we leave now?" I shook my head. "I will check these bags for the necessary stuff needed for our mission and anything else that will just weight us down will be disposed of." I said and got on Nightshade, they followed after me and we took to the sky. We flew slowly at first, taking it easy on the other two horses.

I opened one of the bags, and saw a couple bottles of shampoo and conditioner from the hotel. "Hey, I got that for you, figured you wouldn't want to smell." I rolled my eyes and picked up a notebook with Travis written on it in guyish handwriting. "A journal?" he shrugged. I opened it and saw a list of pranks he had planned and the things he would need.

I put it back, letting him keep it and continued to search the bag. I found my brand new earrings in his bag. I shot him a glare and he looked at Connor. I found nothing else except some chips and an energy drink. I threw his bag on my shoulder and started on the other one.

Mostly the same basic stuff, journal of pranks, energy drink and chips, but his held my favorite book in it. "I know your father is the god of thieves, but steal from me again and you'll taste my blade." "You don't even have a sword; we haven't seen you with one." I smirked and shrugged. "Steal again and you'll find out if I have one or not."

We flew 'til late that night, before we landed and let the horses get drink, food, and rest. I started a fire and they stared at me. "Fine." I said and tossed them their bags. I stood up and went to get something to eat. I climbed a tree and had Artemus ready for when something came my way. I saw a doe walking by and then came a small deer with her. I let them pass and after about thirty more minutes, I saw my target, a large buck, about ten point walked nearby.

I shot it dead in the heart and it fell down as I jumped outta the tree and ran over to it. "Brave in life and now in death, your life was well lived." I whispered and then whistled for Nightshade. She came quickly and I got the buck onto her back, she whined at me, I patted her. "Just a small walk, then you can go back to resting alright?" she tossed her head in response and I smiled.

We were just at the camp when I heard the guys talking. "And is she bossy or what?" "She's kinda stuck up. I mean she never tried to make friends at camp and attacked Percy for no reason." "Yeah, but the next day she was just like old friends with him. She is strange…but cute." Connor said and I felt myself blush without realizing it.

"Yeah, that's true. Is that why we were sent?" "What do you mean?" "Remember what she said, 'You were sent to assist me in any way I may need' does that mean she wants to be friends or what?" they exchanged looks and I held my breath, wanting to hear more. "Careful now, eavesdropping is asking for trouble." I jumped and let out a scream at the sudden voice.

I fell to the ground and the brothers ran over to see why I screamed. "What's wrong?" Travis asked, he was slightly taller, I could tell now. "N-nothing." I managed to say, still looking around for the owner of that voice. Connor stuck out his hand for me to take, and when I did, I noticed that I was shaking. He pulled me up and Travis noticed Nightshade and the deer.

"I'll get started on getting this ready to eat." He said and Nightshade followed him, ready to get the deer off of her. I let Connor's hand go, and he looked at me closely. "Are you alright? You're shaking pretty bad." I tried to speak, but nothing would come out. "Come on, let's get you by the fire, we got some extra wood while you were gone." He led me over to the fire and sat me on a log.

He tossed a couple more pieces of wood onto the fire and I watched the flames lick at the new wood. I took a few deep breaths and sighed deeply, before looking at Connor, who was beside me. "Here." Travis said, tossing his brother a blanket and he pulled it around my shoulders, getting close to my face.

"Thank you." I said to both of them, when I noticed Connor's eyes. "You're eyes are blue." I said, not really thinking and thought I saw a blush appear, but he stood up and kept his eyes off me. "I should go help my brother if you are alright." I nodded and whispered, "They're nice." I thought I heard him miss a step and almost fall, but I didn't dare look at him.

I sat there, the shaking had stop a bit, but would start back up as soon as I thought about that voice. I looked around for my bag and found it next to the guys, which it wasn't when I left. I grabbed it and made sure all of my stuff was there, and then Travis appeared as I sat back down. "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine." I said, making my voice steady and stood up.

"Take it easy, you seemed pretty scared earlier." Connor had appeared behind his brother and nodded. "I'm not scared. I have nothing to fear in the night." I looked away from them and into the trees where I was when the voice came to me. "I'll be right back." I said and walked away, letting the blanket fall off of me. I walked to where I was standing and looked around. I was never snuck up on, I had excellent senses, and nothing could sneak up on me.

"Yet, something did." I mumbled to myself and turned back to the small camp we made. They were cooking the meat they cut and washed, laughing and joking with each other. Was that what friends did? Or was it just because they were brothers? I slowly walked back, and didn't realize I was smiling at them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Stoll Brothers

They stopped laughing and talking when I came into their view. "What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down. "Nothing, why do you ask?" "You just stopped laughing and talking as I walked up. I wondered why?" they shared a look and I knew they were talking to each other with their eyes. "We just wanted to make sure you were alright." I nodded and looked at my lap.

"I know you dislike me and only came to get away from camp." I looked up to see they looked slightly hurt. "But I really do need your help with this quest. If you are willing to help, if not then you can leave and I'll try to finish it myself." I couldn't read their faces anymore, so I was surprised when Travis jumped up. "Of course we'll help; I mean it's good to be needed." I looked at them both and nodded.

"So what is this quest?" Connor asked, pulling his brother back down onto a log. "It's not a real quest to the camp or probably not to you either, I just promised someone I would do this and a promise to me is like swearing on the River Styx." I explained and they nodded, still listening.

"I am to assist Percy Jackson on his journey to complete his own quest. I am not to reveal myself to any of them, unless it is necessary. I am to protect him and his friends as best I can and help them without them noticing." I said and after a minute of silence, Travis laughed. "Wow, that's funny." Connor was smiling along side his brother. "Yeah I know right!"

I blinked, not understanding them at all. "You need help on a stealth mission…" "Yes?" "And they sent us…" "I see that." "But there is a problem…" "Which is?" "We suck at stealth!" they laughed at each other and I blinked at them both, but then started laughing with them.

After a moment, we stopped laughing and Connor said, "I never heard you laugh before." "Yeah, it's been a while since I laughed like that." I said and pushed my hair out of my face. Connor stood up and got the last bit of wood and put it on the fire. "We should get some sleep, long day tomorrow, gotta catch up with Percy."

I nodded and stood up, they followed me. "What?" we all asked and laughed again. "I'll take the first watch, you two get some sleep." "I think I'll get some firewood before I go to sleep." Travis said and Connor nodded and pulled out a sleeping bag, then lay down. I walked with Travis into the woods and found a tree near camp where I could see if anything or anyone was headed our way.

"I'll watch up here. Don't take too long, I'll wake Connor for his shift." I said and grabbed a branch when I heard Travis speak. "You have a glow." I slipped and fell on my butt. He rushed over and helped me up. "Yes, it's the moonlight." I said and looked at the moon. He nodded and walked off, leaving me alone.

I climbed into a good spot and could see Travis gathering wood. He seemed to be talking to himself or something, but finally he had his arms full and went back to camp. He put the wood down, but didn't lie down; instead he walked back to the tree and looked up at me. "Mind if I join you?" he asked and I shook my head. He climbed up the tree quickly, quicker than I thought he could move. He sat on the branch directly across from mine, each of us on one side of the tree, facing different directions.

"Erika?" he asked after a long time of silence. "Yes?" "Just making sure you were still awake, if you are tired, I'll take the next watch." "I'm fine." I said and he yawned. "Go to sleep Travis." I leaned back, hanging onto a branch, so I could see his face. His eyes looked tired and were drooping a bit, but when he saw me looking at him, he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm wide awake." I smiled and touched his arm. "It's fine really, I like the night, and it's peaceful for me. I'm the one that's really wide awake." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand as I adjusted my grip on the branch. I glanced at him and he said, "Sorry I thought you were falling." He didn't let my hand go, but I didn't mind for some reason.

A nice breeze blew and I suddenly smelt the sea, and remembered about Poseidon. I quickly let his hand go and he looked at me, but I lost my grip and fell backwards out of the tree. "Erika!" he called as I fell, but I twisted and turned, trying to find something to grab. I didn't hit the ground, but there were strong arms around me.

I looked up and saw Travis was staring at me, I looked down and saw Connor turning over in his bag and realized that this was someone else. I slowly looked up at my savior and saw it was none other than Hermes. He didn't sit me down as Travis climbed from the tree. "Dad?"

Connor had turned over and woken up, seeing our scene must have looked strange. I looked away from Hermes and he sat me down. "Erika, you need to be careful." He said and the guys looked at me. "You know our dad?" I nodded and looked back at Hermes. "We've met a few times. Thank you." I said and did a slight bow, but he lifted my chin. "No need to thank me, it was my pleasure."

Then he turned to his children, "Take care of her as if she was the most important thing on this earth." I stepped between them, glaring at Hermes. "I'm thankful you caught me, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself as you very well know." I snapped and he chuckled. I turned away from him and saw the guys' mouths were open, surprised that I spoke to a god like that.

"I actually was sent to deliver a message to you, in person." He said and I glanced over my shoulder and saw the paper. I took it and fished out a coin from my pocket. "Thank you again Hermes." "Anytime, Erika." He nodded at his children and walked away, but I saw a faint glow, which meant he changed into his true form.

"How do you know our dad?" "How come he let you speak to him like that?" I ignored their questions and walked to the fire so I could read the message. I sighed and read it a few times, making sure I missed nothing. I folded it up and put it in my pocket. The guys followed me and kept their eyes on me the entire time.

"Drop it guys, I can't tell you, even if I wanted to." I said and they still didn't take their eyes off me. "I need a moment alone, I'll be back." I said and hurried off, leaving them to talk. I didn't go far, but hid from their view. "She knows our dad." "And she acted like he was a mortal guy, snapping at him." "There is more to her than meets the eye."

"Yeah I know, did you see the way he was looking at her?" I looked away, most of the gods looked at me the same way. "I felt as if I had just walked into something very private." "Yeah, me too." "Why do you think he just appeared out of nowhere like that?" I sighed and turned to see a shadow moving quickly behind a tree. I held my breath, not screaming again, but acted as if I didn't see it and started walking, but slowly bringing my ring to my chest.

I turned and the shadow was just a bit behind me, it wasn't someone, it was just a shadow. I notched an arrow and shot at it, but it just disappeared as it touched the shadow. The shadow moved toward me, I felt my fear rising and it flew at me. I couldn't help but scream as it plowed into my chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I get a BIG headache

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blurry light sky, like it was just getting light. I tried to move, but I felt as if my body was under a statue. I coughed a couple times and two blurry faces appeared in my vision. "Erika?" "Are you alright?" "What happened to you?" "Can you hear us?" Their questions were confusing me more, I mean, nothing happened to me.

I opened my mouth and they shut up with questions. "U-up…" I mumbled and they must have understood because they gently and slowly sat me up and against a log with blankets on it. I noticed I had a blanket on me as well. My vision became clearer and I blinked, trying to see who was speaking to me.

"W-what…happened?" I breathed and continued to blink, my vision was almost clear now. It was two guys above me; I saw trees too, so we were in a forest of some kind. I looked at their faces, they were teens, had brown hair, it was curly and was hanging into their eyes. Blue eyes, they looked like twins, and looked concerned about me.

"Erika…can you tell us what happened last night?" "Yeah, why did you scream like that?" I shook my head, trying to clear it; maybe I could figure this out. "Here, drink this." One said and I did, it was some strange tasting drink, then the other one gave me something that tasted really salty. "Feel better?" "A bit…" "See I told you she didn't need nectar or ambrosia."

Those words seemed familiar to me, though I can't remember where from. I sat up completely and their attention was drawn back to me. I lifted my hand and looked at it, it was tan, and I had a scar in my palm. I touched my chest for some reason and felt bandages on it. I blinked a few more times and looked at the two guys in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked and they shared a look, and then stared at me.

"Erika, what do you mean?" "Erika? Is that my name?" I asked and one stood up and started pacing around, the other just stared at me with his mouth open. "Travis, what are we going to do? We can't just stay on the mission with her like this, but she seemed like she had to do this." The guy said and they looked at me, and then walked off to speak in private.

I looked down and saw my shirt was off, but the bandages covered everything to my belly button. I looked around for a woman, girl, any female person, but found none other than myself. I glanced at the guys and realized that one of them must have done it, which meant one of them undressed me. I pulled the cover around me as much as I could, I felt violated.

I felt something rub my shoulder and looked over it to see something unbelievable. I screamed and the guys ran over to me as I tried to get away from it. "Erika? What's wrong, she's yours." "Connor, she probably doesn't remember her!" I stared at the creature, it was a horse, yet it had wings, like those flying horses in myths. One of the guys pulled me up and I grabbed his shirt and held onto him closely.

"What is it? Will it attack?" I asked, burying my face into his chest, which I could feel was really toned. "Travis, help me get her off, she'll rip my shirt." The guy said and arms gently pulled me away from the other, who went toward the creature with raised hands. "Easy girl, she is sick, go check on the others and we'll be leaving soon." He said in a calm voice, trying to speak with the thing.

The flying horse took off and I gripped the guy's shirt as it did, scared to death. "Is it gone?" I whispered and heard a yes, then was pulled away from the guy. "Erika, please just calm down. You have to calm down alright?" his voice was gentle, and I looked up into his eyes, which looked sad. I slowly nodded, but kept glancing at the sky, waiting for the strange horse to fly back.

"What do you remember?" "Nothing most likely, I mean she didn't even know her name." I sank to the ground and they jumped at my sudden collapse. "Are you alright?" "Is anything hurting?" I remembered I was shirtless and gripped my cover tightly around me. "Sorry about your chest, we didn't know what to do, so we kinda did it blindly, that's why it's not very good."

I noticed that the wrapping was terrible and looked around; there was a place where a fire was, along with three bags. "Are you kidnappers?" "Uh no, we are traveling together." "We are companions?" they nodded and I asked for my bag, which they gladly handed over. I looked inside and found some earrings, a couple books on different stuff, but it was written in Greek, so I didn't get why I had it.

I also found a couple change of clothes, I held them up and they guys nodded. "There is a waterfall just up the hill if you want to wash, here is some shampoo and stuff, and we'll wait here for you. Take your time and see what you can remember." I nodded and gathered my stuff, hoping that trusting these guys was the right thing to do. I followed their directions and found the waterfall, where I undid the bandage and gasped at the huge mark on my chest, along with a bunch of small cuts.

I undressed the rest of the way and climbed into the water, then swam over to the fall, carrying my stuff in a small bag. I quickly washed my hair and body, knowing that guys are perverts and was not to be trusted at all. I slipped into my jeans and t-shirt, which I noticed was similar to a toga top. I gather the stuff up and headed back to the guys, who were talking to each other.

"Something happened to her. I mean she only wanted a minute, then suddenly she screamed and we ran to find her passed out like that." "I know, she wakes up with no memory of anything, what are we supposed to do?" "I think we should take her back to camp, I mean Mr. D and Chiron should know what to do." "What about her promise to protect Percy? We can't just let her break that promise without knowing it."

I heard enough and continued to walk into the camp, where they looked up and shut up once they saw it was me. "How are you feeling?" "Alright. What is this promise I made?" I asked and they shrugged. "You didn't tell us, you just said that you promised to protect Percy on his quest." "And Percy is?" "A friend of yours and ours."

"And you are?" "I'm Travis Stoll." "I'm Connor Stoll." Connor was slightly shorter than his brother and I nodded. "And are you my friends as well?" they shared a look and I knew the answer. "We aren't…" "We just met a day ago. I mean we seen each other and went to camp together, but never really spoke or anything." I nodded, not really getting. "You kept to yourself." "Should I continue to do this? For the promise I made?"

"No, you were actually opening up to us last night." "Last night? We slept out here, together?" "Well not really, I mean something happened to you last night, we aren't sure what. So you were passed out and we kept watch over you, making sure you were alright." I noticed that they both had black marks under their eyes, they must have been tired. "Travis, Connor, you can rest, I'm fine, I'll just sit here and try to remember anything I can."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Things get complicated for everyone.

I waited until they had given up and settled down for rest before opening one of the books. It was in Greek, yet I could read it as if it was in English. It was about the Greek Gods and Goddesses, stories about their rein and what they did. "Why does all this seem so familiar?" I mumbled to myself and closed it, not wanting to read anymore. I looked at the guys and saw how mischievous they looked, even while they slept.

I pulled out the earrings and saw they were green pebbles held together with gold vines wrapping around them. I shrugged and put them in, I should wear them after all, and they had to be mine. I found another book; it seemed to be a journal or diary, so I opened it to the most recent page. "He is so frustrating; I can't help but love him, even though there is another one I care for just as bad. I feel as if my heart is being torn in two and can't decide what I should do."

I looked between the guys, was I talking about them? I remembered they said we never really met. I continued to read. "Should I choose to forgive and just go home? Or should I refuse and try to make a different life where I am now? He wants to be with me, but the others are just as bad. I'm not sure I will be able to choose without causing a war." I blinked and closed the book.

Who exactly was I? I just read my own words and didn't understand a word of it. I heard a twig snap and jumped up, the horse must have come back. I backed away from the area where the twig broke and tripped over the guys. They both cursed in Greek, which I understood and started to get up, but I was kinda weighing them down.

"It's back." I whispered and they both looked at me. "The creature thing with wings." I said and pointed where the twig snapped. Travis pushed my legs off him and got up, and started toward the place. I held my breath as he disappeared and felt a tap. "Can you move, you're hurting my ribs." I realized I was stabbing him with my elbow and quickly sat up, blushing.

"Sorry." "It's fine, you just surprised us." I nodded and looked up to see Travis petting a gray horse thing too. I backed up into Connor, saying, "There are more of those!" Connor grabbed my shoulders and I glanced up at him. "Erika, just calm down, everything is fine, they aren't going to hurt you." His voice was sweet and gentle, as if I was a child that just had a nightmare.

I stared into his eyes and felt my cheeks heat up as a blush formed, I looked away quickly, nodding slightly. "I don't think we are going to get any sleep with her like this." Travis said, walking back over to us. I sat up completely, not daring to look at them. "I'm sorry I'm not myself." "No problem, you can't help it." "Yeah, plus you are kinda nice like this."

I felt my cheek get hotter and quickly stood up, surprising them both. "What would I normally do in this situation?" I asked and kept my eyes on the ground, they stood up and shrugged. "We didn't really pay any attention to you before now, I mean we noticed you, but never really gave you any thought." "From what we found out the first day we actually met, you-"

I looked up and saw Connor was rubbing his arm, Travis smiled. "You would probably get moving on our mission, but you seem to be scared of our transportation, so I'm not sure how we are to get this done." I looked at the horse, and then realized that's how we got where we were. "WE FLEW!" I screeched and backed into a tree, away from them all. "Erika, calm down remember." Connor said, slowly coming toward me, I took a deep breath and nodded.

"So how do we ride these things?" "Pegasi." "Come again?" "That's what they are called, yours is named Nightshade, the gray one is mine and his name is Ash and there is another one for Connor, its name is Rusty." I glanced at Connor and he smiled, nodding. "Nightshade?" "Yeah, you normally just whistle and she comes." I tried it and sure enough, the Pegasus flew down with the sorrel one that was Connor's.

She came toward me, tossing her head, but I backed away and ran behind the guys. "I can't do it, I just can't." I mumbled, holding onto their shirt sleeves. "This is going to be a long trip." I heard Travis say and pulled away from me. "Erika, come on, you can do this." I looked at the horses and then shook my head again. "Its fine Travis, she can ride with me." I looked up at him and he nodded at me.

He took my hand and slowly led me to the waiting Rusty, who seemed scared of me. "He's going to throw me off." I said and started to pull away from Connor, but Travis grabbed my waist from behind. "Get on Connor, I got her." he did and Travis lifted me with ease and placed me behind Connor, I gripped his waist and buried my face into his back.

"Come on, Nightshade will follow, I'm sure." Connor said and then he mumbled back to me, "Just don't scream or let go of me." "Yeah, like I would do that!" I said back and he chuckled at me. "Let's go, Percy and the others are probably far ahead." I felt the horse's wings spread out and buried my face as far as I could, holding my breath as we took off. "Erika?" I heard Connor call after a few minutes and slowly opening my eyes to see clouds all around me.

"Wow…" I breathed and loosen my grip on Connor, who glanced back. "You alright?" "It's beautiful…" I said and he looked around, then back at me. "Yeah, you are." I felt my cheek burn and looked away. "I mean, it is beautiful up here." He tried to cover, but I knew he said it and so did he. "Travis, where do you want to stop?" "How about Las Vegas?"

He called back and Connor nodded, and then looked back at me. "That alright with you?" "Sure." I replied and he turned back to the front and I laid my head on his back softly, just enjoying the view. I felt him tense, but then he loosened up and relaxed too. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a rough landing of the horses.

I shook my head as Connor slipped off and held his hand up to me. "What do you think you are doing? I'm perfectly capable of getting of my own horse. Don't take your father's words that you must protect me because I don't need it." I snapped, and then saw I was on his horse and Nightshade was behind us. They glanced at each other and then just stared at me. I hopped off the horse and crossed my arms.

"Where are we? And why are my clothes different? What is going on?" I ordered and they just looked at each other. "Lost the ability to speak? Fine." I snapped and walked to Nightshade. I touched her nose and she tossed her head away from me. "What's wrong girl?" I asked and patted her neck. She backed away from me and I turned to the guys, really angry now. "I order you two to tell me what has happened!"

"I'm not sure how to explain it, you were passed out in the forest, then woke up-" I held up my hand to my forehead, I remembered a shadow coming toward me. "Erika?" I heard one of them say, but I felt the shadow hit me again, but only in my memory I thought. I opened my eyes and saw the guys staring at me again. "Are you always going to stare at me?" I asked, sitting up. "Erika? Are you alright?" "Yeah, did we make it to Vegas?" they blinked and looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing, let's just find somewhere to stay, it's kinda late." We walked around, leaving the horses to find somewhere to stay as well. A man appeared from a hotel and asked us to come inside, that we looked tired. He ushered us inside and I saw the greatest lobby ever made. "Here are your room keys and playing cards for all the games." And then he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I get to know the guys better and better

We went up to our rooms in the glass elevator, which was so cool. Our rooms were huge and joined, but I could lock the doors and have a private room. There was so many TV stations, I couldn't decide and felt like playing the games. "Wanna come?" I asked the guys and they nodded, as if they were waiting for me to ask. We hurried back down to the lobby and I walked over to the waterslide.

"Wanna go on it first?" Travis said, appearing beside me. I looked around and saw Connor was getting strapped for the bungee jump and Travis shrugged. "Sure." "Me too, Connor and his heights." He said as we walked up to the man waiting for us. "Two?" I nodded and handed him my card, Travis did after me. "You want to change into a suit?" he asked and I realized I was still in my jeans and shirt.

"Can we go change or do we have to go like this?" "Your choice, we have changing rooms with many different suits or we can just give you one if you are in a hurry." I shrugged and nodded. I wanted to hurry and get on it, so I ran into a room and waited for them to toss a suit over. They did and I hurried it on and looked down to see it was a one piece with holes in the sides and was similar to a bikini and one piece.

I didn't wanna change again and walked out to see Travis waiting on me, he was wearing a simple pair of trunks. He turned and his mouth dropped, seeing me walking toward him. "Did you pick that out?" the man asked and I shook my head. "Ah I see, one of our assistants' must have thought you would like it." "It's alright; I just can't see myself wearing it." "We can wait for you to change if you don't like it."

I shook my head. "I wanna ride." I said and he pointed us up the stairs. Travis was behind me and I felt my cheeks burning more and more with each step. We finally made it to the top to see a woman waiting for us. "Together or apart?" we looked at each other and shrugged. "Together I guess." He said and the woman led us over to the huge pipes. "Keep your hands and feet in the ride." She said and we got into the tubes.

"Ready when you are!" I laughed and he nodded and pushed us forward, giving us lots of speed. We shot down the tunnel, twisting and turning, laughing the entire way down. Finally I saw a light and we shot out into a heated pool. We came up laughing and leaning against each other. "Let's do that again!" we said together and fell back laughing again.

"Having fun?" we looked up to see Connor smiling at us. "You gotta try that!" I said, climbing out of the water and he looked me up and down. "If I get to do it with you then yeah I really do." He said and I blushed, giggling. "I'm hungry, wanna get something to eat?" I said, changing the subject. They nodded and we headed toward the food court once Travis and I were back in our own clothes.

I took longer than the guys and told them to go ahead. I was trying to catch back up with them and ran into someone. We both fell down and he jumped up and helped me up. "Thanks." I said tossing back my long hair out of my face. He stared at me, then smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Erika! So great to see you again!" I blinked and pulled away from him.

"Do I know you?" "What? Come on, you don't joke. You're all serious and stuff. What's wrong?" "What's your name?" he looked slightly hurt. "You really don't remember me? It's me, Percy Jackson." "Percy…Jackson." "Hey, how did you get out of camp? I thought Chiron wouldn't give you a quest." I blinked. "Quest? Chiron? I'm confused." I said and he took my hand, saying, "Come on, I think we need to get away from all this and talk." I shook my head, but his grip was firm.

I pulled away from him and he still didn't let go. "Let go Percy, I have people waiting on me!" "There's something wrong with this place." He mumbled and pulled me some more. "No, I said let go!" I jerked one last time and threw him onto the floor. "Erika?" I backed a few steps away and then turned and took off running toward where the guys were supposed to be.

They were already eating and barely glanced up when I ran over. "What took you so long?" "Yeah, the food smelt so good, we couldn't wait." "Why are you running? I think they have plenty of food." I just stared at them, the food smelled good, but my run in with Percy jogged my memory of before we came.

"Erika?" I took a few breaths and sighed, sitting down. "After this, I think we should leave." "Why you think Percy is still ahead?" I blinked, Percy was here. The guys had said I had to protect him, yet I ran from him, he kinda scared me, the way he was pulling me. Travis finished his meal and looked at me closely. "Alright Erika, you seem pretty shaken up, we can leave."

"Oh come on, can't we play a few more games?" I looked at Connor, he had finished too, but I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. "Connor, go play some games, Travis and I will go get our stuff. I don't want to play anymore." Travis nodded and took my hand, and then we walked quickly to the elevators. We didn't speak and he didn't release my hand, but I didn't mind at all.

We made it to the rooms and I made sure I had everything before walking into his room to see how he was coming along. I froze when I saw he was shirtless again, stretching and tossing shirts to find one. He must have not heard me, because he didn't turn around or anything. "She let me hold her hand, so that's good." He mumbled and tossed another shirt onto his brother's bed.

"Even before the memory loss, she let me hold her hand for a few minutes…then jerked away as if I burned her." he grumbled and held up a shirt. He turned to look in the mirror and froze when he saw me standing in the doorway, staring at him. I blinked and turned away. "Sorry, I didn't know you were changing." I mumbled and touched my cheeks to see how hot they were.

I didn't hear him come closer, so I jumped slightly when his hand gently touched my shoulder. I glanced over my shoulder and saw he was still shirtless and turned back away. "I should go get Connor." I mumbled and his hand slowly left my shoulder and down my arm. His hand came back up, and then quickly turned me around, yet he was gentle. I was staring directly into his chest.

His hand left my shoulder and lifted my chin so that we were staring into each others eyes. "Connor can wait." He said and I couldn't help but nod. We stayed like that for a minute or two, just staring at each other and suddenly he started leaning toward me and I found myself leaning toward him as well. Our lips gently touched, and then he paused, waiting for me to give him the okay.

I answered him by pressing my lips against his a bit harder. He responded quickly and his hands found my back and I wrapped my arms up around his neck. I was shorter, so I was on my toes just to reach him. He must have realized this because he backed me into the wall and gently lifted me up. He held me up with ease and we continued to kiss until he gently pulled away and looked at me.

"Erika…" I saw that both of our faces were red, but he still had me against the wall. "We should go get Connor…" I started, but someone cleared their throat and we turned to see Connor standing the in doorway. "Don't worry, I'm already here."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: We find our targets, yet problems ensue.

Travis quickly put me down and I kept my eyes on the ground. "What's up man?" Travis said, acting as if the kiss never happened. I nodded, maybe Connor didn't see anything, but he had to see Travis holding me against the wall and it didn't help that he was still shirtless. "I thought we were leaving, but I guess you two were just trying to get away from me, knowing I would want to continue to play the games."

He sounded mad and I looked between them. "Travis, give us a minute please." He looked at me, then nodded, grabbing a shirt and walking into my room, shutting the door behind him. I walked toward Connor, who shut the room door and met me half way. I went to say something, but his lips crashed onto mine. His kiss was different from his brother's, Travis's was sweet and gentle, and this was rough and forceful.

I resisted at first, but soon it wasn't as forceful and was quite enjoyable. After a minute, he pulled away, but kept me in his arms, we were both breathing heavily. "Connor…I…" "I'm sorry. I just had to do that." He said and I looked away. I pulled away from him and walked to the window, then Travis walked back in. "We should be going." He said and kept looking between us.

"Go get the horses." I said and they both nodded, and then left without another word. I looked out at the night sky and saw storms brewing just ahead. "That's strange." I mumbled and then walked out onto the balcony. The wind blew my still wet hair in all directions and I pushed it out of my face. I looked out at the world and saw the guys heading toward me with the horses.

Their faces changed as they got closer, staring at me. "You look like you made this storm." Connor said, landing Rusty on the huge space. Travis followed with Ash, nodding. "It's like you are controlling it, you look like you belong with it." I blinked and looked at the storm. It was strange, yet beautiful in some way, but I knew no good would come from it.

I looked up and rain starting to pour on us, I let it, and it felt right. I looked at the guys' right as lightning flashed against the sky, lighting my face in a creepy way I was sure because of their faces. "I have to do something before I leave, I'll be back." I said and they nodded, letting me leave. I hurried down to the lobby and saw Percy and a girl pulling a guy away from a game, but the strange thing was, his shoes had wings on them. I saw waiters and bellhops trying to get them to stay and realized that this place was wrong.

They took off out the front doors and I hurried back upstairs and into our rooms. I looked at the guys, who were still waiting with the horses. "We leave now." I said and they exchanged glances. "Who are you riding with?" "I'm riding my own." I said with confidence. Nightshade was waiting, tossing her head back and forth, like she had been waiting for this moment.

I climbed up on her back, settled and held her mane gently, but firm. "Let's go." I said and she took off into the sky, the guys followed, but I saw the group climb into a taxi, then it took off. I flew as if I had been doing it my entire life and had to keep slowing down for the guys to catch up. "What's wrong Erika? Why this sudden burst of strength and fearlessness!" Connor called and I sighed, slowing down. I was about to say something, but I saw Percy and the others climb outta the cab. I pushed Nightshade toward the ground, into a dive and the guys followed.

I pulled out of it and landed smoothly, the guys were a little rough behind me. I climbed off and patted her, and then she and the other horses flew off, leaving me standing with the guys. I watched as the trio headed toward the water and soon Percy was disappeared under its surface. I followed, ignoring the guys, but heard their footsteps behind me. "What are we doing?" Connor asked after I stopped, waiting for Percy to come up for air, but he didn't.

"Why are we just standing in this storm?" Travis said, coming beside me. I sighed and finally Percy came out. He wasn't wet, which was really strange. "How did you know they were here?" I froze, I never told them about the meeting. "Guessed." I mumbled and they started walking away from the beach, we followed, I was silent, they were slightly loud, but the trio didn't notice.

We climbed onto the bus with them, but we sat in the far back instead of the front, where they were. The driver spoke to them, then they suddenly got off, we raced after them, trying to figure out where they were going. They paused at a store window, watching the TV. We were almost seen, trying to keep up with, but hid in an alley. After a minute or two, Percy looked angry and the winged-shoe was pulling him away.

Darkness helped hide us as we continued down the random streets of LA. The guys thankfully didn't have time to talk to me anymore with the way I was chasing after the group. I heard someone speak to them, and then they were surrounded by street thug wannabes. A sword appeared in Percy's hand from nowhere, I almost gasped, but Connor put his hand over my mouth.

"Run!" Percy yelled and they took off again. They ran and we shoved through the stunned kids, who went to say something to us, but Travis and Connor must have looked tougher and they let us by. We caught a glimpse of them running into a store. We paused in front of it and then the kids ran past us. Percy and the others popped up from a water bed, with an older man standing behind them.

We slipped into the room as he steered the kids toward the back of the store. I watched the other guy dive into a bed and say it was great, and then the man shoved the girl onto another bed. We ducked behind a bed as he turned back to Percy. "Ergo!" I would've screamed if it wasn't for the guys jerking me back and covering my mouth once again as rope came from the beds and strapped the kids down.

The guys silently, but quickly dragged me out of the store. Once we were out, they let me go. "Oh my god! What the hell is going on? How did that happen? Where did that sword of Percy's come from?" I almost yelled at them, not understanding anything. "Erika, calm down." Travis tried to touch me, but I jerked away from them.

"I trusted you! And you!" I turned to Connor. "You know what's going on? You didn't tell me! Percy said I was always serious! But you said I wasn't!" "Wait Percy said this when?" "At the hotel! I saw him there; he scared me, but knew I wasn't how I have been acting!" I almost screamed and both of them took a cautious step toward me, but I backed away.

"I can't believe…I mean I didn't mean to…you two were just so sweet and nice…oh god what have I done?" I stammered and felt tears stinging my eyes. "Erika what are you talking about? What did you do?" I looked between them and touched my lips gently. "I…I'm sorry." I said and turned, running away from them. I almost tripped a few times, but found my way to a deserted pier overlooking the water. I held onto a railing and bend over, taking deep breaths and letting tears fall from my eyes. "Erika?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: We come up with a plan that gets blown apart by a god.

I froze and held my breath, straighten up. "Don't run anymore." "Yeah, we can't keep up." I turned and saw the guys breathing hard, their face flushed. I took one last deep breath and let it out, staring at them. "Now what were you talking about?" "I…never mind, just leave it alone." I tried to act as if it didn't matter, but the tears rolling down my cheeks threw that to the wind.

"You can tell us." I looked out at the sea; it was black in the nighttime and dangerous. I sighed and shook my head. "I don't understand how it is even possible. I mean I shouldn't, not with you two." They looked at each other and then back at me. "What?" I knew guys were known to be dumb, but really? "I think I like both of you." They got that quickly and both smirked, then it faded.

"It's confusing and I'm scared of what I will have to do. I don't want to hurt either of you and I would not be able to choose, I would just die." I said and sat on a bench, fresh tears spilling over. They each sat beside me and both of them put their arm around me. I looked at them and each of them gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Erika, we'll figure it out."

Travis nodded and I tried to smile, but the fact that they were both so accepting was worse. I was setting them both up to get hurt; no good would come of this. They jumped up and held out their hands. "Let's go find Percy. We can explain everything later alright?" I wiped my tears away and took their hands. "You promise?" "As long as you promise not to forget what you just said about us."

I nodded, how could I choose between these two guys, they were both just too good for me. They led me back to the waterbed place, but we saw blood on the ground and I refused to go inside. "Travis, go see what happened. I'll stay with her." he nodded and left. Connor looked at me and smiled slightly, "Wanna try that kiss again?" he joked and I laughed, shaking my head.

"Maybe later." "I'll hold you to it." he said and after a minute, Travis came back out. "Monster's gone. So are the others, but I found an address." Connor nodded and we went to it and saw Percy and the others being led into an elevator. We waited until the man that ushered them in came back. The guys went to talk with them, I stayed put. "No dice." They said, coming back.  
>"Wait, who's that with you?" the man called and motioned for us to all up to him, which we did. "Why I haven't seen you in forever! Here to visit the boss are you?" I blinked, then remembered that Percy said I was serious and all. I placed a frown on my face. "I have been waiting too long already, these are my new protectors, they go with me." he glanced at the guys, and then nodded.<p>

"Don't you think you go through so many of these? Come on, I'll take you there." he led me to the elevator, the guys behind us. He bowed slightly to me as I got in and growled at the guys, they bowed as well. "Got some more godlings as protectors? They are good fun, but die so easily for most of us." I blinked, godlings? "Yes, but these have proven to be tougher than most."

"Yeah, just got some godlings in here a few minutes ago, strong, you might want to have them if they survive down there." "Yes, if they survive, I might try them out." "You are still the same, ruthless and heartless." I looked at the guys while his back was turned and shrugged. "Heartless you say?" he looked slightly scared for a moment. "Forgive me, I meant not that, but you sometimes seem that way because of the way you treat certain people."

I snorted for some reason, it felt right and the man chuckled. "Yes, I assume you are still angry with-" "Say his name and I'll rip out your tongue." I snapped and he nodded. "A certain person, after all it's his fault you're here." "Here we are." I realized that the man was dressed in a black robe with no real eyes; I refrained from screaming or even looking surprised, for fear of being exposed.

He helped me out the now boat, the kissed my hand and bowed again as the guys climbed out. "I hope to see you again, you are even more beautiful in this light." I looked around and saw the darkness and despair feeling in the air. I smirked and felt powerful, like I could crush the man with one finger. "I'm beautiful in any light, no matter what type. I must say this is lovely. I love the touch of death and desperation."

He laughed and got back into the boat. "Farewell until next time." We turned and my sudden power left me, I sank against the guys. "This place gives me the creeps, can we go." I asked and they shook their heads. "Sorry Erika, but not yet, gotta find Percy and the others first." "Are you alright, I mean this must be very confusing." "You'll both explain it later."

I said and smiled slightly, and then they walked in front of me slightly, acting the part of my protectors. We didn't bother with the lines, I was someone important, and who could just walk into. A skeleton stopped us, he was carrying a M16, but then we heard screeching and three bat women flew down. "Let them through!" the main one hissed at the guard, who went back to stopping random people.

"You have returned…" "With tasty treats for us!" "Very tasty looking." They cackled at each other and stared at the guys, who stood beside me. I walked in front of them, feeling angry with these creatures because they wanted to take the guys away from me. "Take me to him, now." I ordered and their smiles turned into sneers. "Very well…" "But he isn't going to be happy…" "Maybe he'll give us your treats."

They flew above us, screeching orders at any who tried to stop us. I gazed at the huge palace in front of us. "Different isn't it?" "Since the last time you were here." "Pity you have returned." They flew off as the doors opened. The guards we pasted didn't bother with us anymore and I pushed open the doors of the throne room and strutted in, playing my part well.

The man sitting in throne of human bones was at least nine or ten feet tall, dressed in long black robes and a crown, his shoulder-length hair was jet black against his white skin. I felt something cross over my skin, like an invisible caress that made me shiver. "I see you still enjoy when I do that." His voice was deep and seductive; I felt a pull in my stomach to sit beside him forever.

He looked happy to see me, yet something told me that Percy wasn't here anymore. "Have you seen my other protectors?" I said with forced irritation. He looked around and shrugged. "They escaped my grasp, just barely let me remind you." I tossed my hair off my shoulder. "Well then, I only came for them, farewell." I went to turn away, but he moved with such speed and had me in his arms in an instant.

The guys didn't know what to do, so they were just as surprised as I was. "Now, who said anything about you leaving?" I gulped, then remembered my power and somehow got out of his grasp. "Touch me again and you'll see wrath unlike you ever seen!" I hissed at him and he chuckled, amused with me. "Wrath? You think I fear my brothers or any of them? I am Hades! Lord of the Dead! I fear no one!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Gods and Goddesses! Oh Shit!

His voice boomed against the walls and chilled my blood to the bone. My words were lost as his voice finally died away. He waited for my response and I realized my shock wasn't how I would normally act, even if this wasn't possible. I tried to calm my mind and mask my face once more, but it was slightly harder since his gaze was intense and watching my every move. I looked at the guys for support, but they seemed under a trance.

I felt my anger rising, these were my friends, guys I cared about. He was not going do this to us; I took a step toward him, ignoring my mind protesting. "I am not afraid of you. We are leaving, I must have my other protectors before one of you try to kill them again." I snapped and his face changed from calm to pure hatred. He was in front of me in an instant, glaring down at me.

"I will kill them!" then his face changed again into one of amusement. "Since when did you even want protectors? You used to believe that they only had one purpose and you didn't even use it." I blinked; I didn't understand anything he was saying about me. "People change." I muttered and he caressed my cheek, making me shiver again. "But you never will, you are our treasure, you will always remain the same."

I pulled away from him, and then looked at the guys. "Release them. I have changed and now wish for my protectors to be released." I said and he smiled, and then did a slight bow. "My pleasure." The guys both gasped and looked at us. I turned, hitting Hades with my hair and walked over to the guys. "Are you alright?" I asked and they nodded, and then looked at Hades.

"It is time to go." "I refuse to allow you to escape my grasp." His voice flowed over to us. "We refuse to be forced to remain here." I said over my shoulder and almost jumped as he was right there. "I could care less if they remained or not, they will be killed soon enough." I looked back at the guys, who were unfazed by this. "Demigods to the end, thinking they would be able to escape my grasp so easily."

I looked at the guys sadly, and then walked over to them. "Go make sure Percy and the others get back to camp safely, be sure that both of you get back safely." I whispered to them and then kissed both of them on their cheeks. They looked as if they were about to say something, but I turned and walked to Hades. "If I were to remain here of my free will, you will allow them both to leave unharmed." I said and stared into his creepy eyes, he smiled and nodded.

I glanced over at the guys, and then nodded. "Leave me and go." "Erika, we can't do that!" "I am who you protect! You are to leave me! This is an order!" I snapped at them and they looked shocked. Travis turned and pulled Connor as well out of the palace. "Giving yourself up for some useless demigods. How noble of you." He purred into my ear and I pulled away from him. "They are not useless, and I am not noble for making them leave me." he smirked. "Well I wouldn't worry about that anymore my sweet, because they shall be killed any minute now."

I jerked away from him and ran to a window and saw them running toward the boatman, who was just letting some new people off. "Let them go or I'll leave." "I cannot allow you to leave, but I also cannot allow them to live." I looked at the guys, they were almost there, they would make it, and I just know they would. The guards weren't fast enough, I thought to myself, repeating it over and over, they wouldn't make it to the guys in time to stop them.

The boatman would wait a second longer, just enough time to let them hop on, before setting sail and then they would be gone and safe. I thought this over and over, picturing it in my head, seeing it happen and sure enough, just as I saw it, it happened. I sighed a breath of relief and then remembered Hades. I turned and saw his face looked confused. "You never were this worried about half-bloods before."

"People change." "You won't though. You are not the same woman I once knew." I blinked, I was so confused, this was supposedly a Greek god, and they were supposed to be myths. I shook my head and walked away from the window, not able to see the guys anymore. I was alone in a world I never knew existed. "Lord Hades, it has been a long time since we were face to face. A lot can change in such a time." I felt it was right to say, but wasn't sure why.

He touched my cheek and I got a cold chill, he smiled. "You will remain here with me forever?" I looked away, not knowing what I should say, I didn't want to stay here, and I wanted to be with the guys. He frowned and grabbed a piece of fruit off a tree. "Eat this and you will have to stay here forever." "That is what happened to your wife." "Yes." "You wish the same fate of me?" he looked at me with such emotion.

"I wish to always have you at my side." I felt drawn to him; I realized that I was feeling sorry for this man. He was now just barely taller than I was, he seemed like he cared for me a lot and I felt my heart ache just a bit for him. I took a step toward him and touched his cheek with my hand, it was slightly shaking. "That is sweet of you…" "But it will not happen." I jumped at the booming voice and turned to see another man standing behind us.

"Brother, you shall not keep her here unless she wishes it and I doubt she will." He stood tall and power was coming from him in rays. He turned to me with a bright smile. "You wish to stay forever with him?" I looked at Hades and then this man, and then took a step away from Hades. "Do not forgive me, I deserve it not. However, I cannot remain here with you." I said and backed up to the other man.

"Take me back to my protectors, they were not to be harmed." I said to the man and he nodded, still smiling at me. I closed my eyes as he started to shine and felt his arm go around my waist. I opened my eyes to see a strange sight, the trio was on the beach again, and the guys were nearby, still hiding. "Your protectors are hiding from their fellow godlings?" I looked down and saw Percy and the others take off running from the TV cameras and head toward the airport.

I felt the man's arm tighten as I watched Percy board the plane. He didn't seem happy with him flying and I realized that he wasn't putting me down with the guys like I said. "Take me to my protectors." "Not at this moment." I started to struggle against his grip, but it was firm and I was powerless against it. He began to shine again and I knew I had to close my eyes or I would be hurt in a terrible way.

I opened my eyes once more and saw a brightly light room and there were different people standing over my body, I felt at home, yet like I had never belonged here. I tried to get up, but saw that I was tied down with golden ropes. I looked at the people, the man that rescued me was smiling down at me, but it was a sad smile. The others were people I never seen before, yet I felt as if I knew them. Most were looking at me as if I was an old friend that was hurt, those concerned eyes mixed with sad expressions.

I blinked a few times, trying to see if this might just be a dream, but nothing changed. "He is coming." One of the people said, looking away and at the door. A few moments later and Percy came walking into the door, holding a tube of some sort. He saw me and his eyes went wide. "What are you doing here Erika?" "Erika?" a few people murmured and started looking between us.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I am revealed as my true self

He started to come toward me, but changed his mind and started talking to the man who brought me here. They had an argument and then he returned the tube, which was supposed to hold the man's lightning bolt. I realized I was on Mount Olympus and these were the gods and goddesses, in the flesh. I noticed that one of the men; he was dressed in shorts and a fishing shirt.

He only took his eyes off me for a moment, to look at Percy, before continuing to gaze at me. He looked very confused and concerned. "Brother, we should…" "We shall in a moment." The main man said, picking up the tube. "More are coming." One of the women said and I looked at the doors, hoping to see the guys running in to save me. When nothing happened, I noticed the man who stared at me had untied me and was holding out his hand.

"Take it my dear." He said and his voice was sweet and gentle. I did and he stood me up, and then turned me in a circle, showing everyone every side of me. "Perseus Jackson, leave and return to your world." The man said and I watched slowly as Percy walked out, keeping his eyes on me. Once he was gone, the others turned back to me.

"She has gone by Erika…" "To hide her real self…" "To try to make friends…" "For all of our sakes…" "She is truly our heavenly one." I didn't understand anything of what they were saying. "Why are you confused?" the man asked and I looked into his sea-green eyes. "I am Erika, I'm not sure if this is a dream or not, I lost my memory." I tried to explain and suddenly whispered talks burst out around me.

"We shall give you your memory back if you wish it." I smiled, I could remember everything. I went to say yes, but remembered what Percy said, that I wasn't like I am now, I was serious, didn't want to be around people at all. I looked at my feet and mumbled, "Will I remember what happened after the memory lost? Or will it be forgotten and my mind restarts from when I lost my memory?"

They looked between each other and finally the sea-green eyed man smiled at me. "You will remember everything, before and after." I smiled and nodded, taking the offer. "It might hurt." "I understand." "Lie down and relax." He said and helped me back onto the marble table where I was just tied down. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to help them by remembering on my own.

I closed my eyes and felt myself slip into somewhat of a trance, then gasped as my memory rushed back in full. I found myself reliving the past few days once more, but with my full memory. I felt myself blush a deep shade of red as the kisses with the Stoll brothers happened. Once it was caught up, I slowly blinked, then sat up completely. I looked around and bowed slightly to each of the gods and goddesses.

"I had a few eventful days as I see it." "You have truly returned?" I looked at my love, he looked worried still. "I have. I wish to change, into formal clothes for the arrival of our guests." They nodded and Poseidon took my hand, leading me to a different room. "I'm sure you will find everything you will need." He said and I touched his cheek. "Thank you." He bowed and left me alone.

I changed quickly, into my outfit and heard the doors open and talking. "Erika!" it was them, they had come to get me. I sighed and finished getting ready and then walked out to see them looking surprised, concerned, shocked, and relief at the same time. I walked out and the gods and goddesses either bowed slightly or nodded at me. I walked over to the table where I was able to regain my memories and then turned from the guys, not able to face them just yet.

"You shouldn't have come." I said and looked up at Zeus, he was smiling at me like he used to. "I have not forgiven you and I shall not." I said with irritation, his smile faltered just barely and I finally faced the guys and knew they were slowly realizing that I wasn't normal, even by their standards.

"Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes, you have come here to take her from us correct?" Zeus's voice filled the room and the guys shared a look, before nodding. "We have become her protectors, even if she doesn't wish us to be. This is our choice." Travis said and Connor added, "She is special to us, even if we aren't special to her." Zeus looked at me.

"Are they special to you?" I shook my head in confusion. "They were very special to Erika, she was confused and they were always there for her. She even started to feel strongly toward the both of them." "Erika? What are you talking about?" Connor asked and I smiled sadly at them. "My name isn't Erika; it is a name I came up with when Percy Jackson asked. I didn't want him to know who I really am. I didn't want anyone, except the gods and goddesses to know who I truly am."

"Why?" "Because, I knew that I would be treated differently if everyone knew, even if they didn't mean to." I explained and they started toward me, but Zeus's voice filled the room again. "She is not for your entertainment. She is very special in deed and she belongs to us." I turned and glared at him. "You are the one that sent me away because I refused your courtship." I snapped and he stood from his throne, getting ready for a childish argument.

He towered above me, looking at me with his eyes shining with a storm. "One does not refuse courtship from the lord of the gods!" "I did!" I shot back, tired of hiding my true self for his own protection. "You sent me away because I did not feel for you as you did for me. I didn't want to be your secret queen, you have a wife." He raised his hand to hit me, but I stomped my foot, the entire room shook.

"I will not be treated as a prize!" I screamed, my voice booming like his did. He dropped his hand and the room went silent. I glared at each of the god and goddesses, and then sighed. "All of you gods wanted me to become your secret lover; the goddesses wanted me to become their follower, so you could train me to be like you. I wished to go home, yet Zeus will not allow it because he cannot get over me."

I turned to the guys and shook my head as they smiled. "I am sorry, but you wronged me when I lost my memory, I have it back now and understand that you wanted to make the mission easier for you with me more feeling and not as serious and stern. This was wrong…but I cannot regret it, you two shown me that I can still be myself and not have to be so angry."

I turned back to Zeus. "Why did I lose my memory, I was fine until a shadow hit me, then blank." He looked at the others and then back at me. "We are not sure." I nodded, knowing they weren't telling me everything. "So…your name isn't Erika?" I looked back at the guys and nodded. "Then what is it?" I looked at my hands and then up at Zeus, who nodded slightly. "It is your choice." I turned to the guys and said with confidence. "My name is Hesperia." "Hesperia?" Travis said and Connor just stared.

"See, they don't even know who you are." Zeus said behind me and I felt like throwing something at him. "Zeus, you say it is my choice, yet you don't believe in them to know. After all, it is hard to remember me when I've been here." I said and he snorted behind me. "I shall show you because you meant a great deal to Erika." I said and they nodded, waiting for me to speak.

I looked around the room and each of the gods and goddesses put out the flames, except the burning hearth in the center, it became a dim flame and I thanked the goddess. I closed my eyes and focused my energy; it has been so long since I let my power be free. I heard the guys gasp and the others were sighing in awe or longing. I opened my eyes and stared into their blue eyes. "I am Hesperia, the evening star and treasure to the gods and goddesses." I said, my voice flowing around like silk.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I make my choice

I walked over to a mirror and saw myself in my true power for the first time in a long time. My long black hair was shining with silver specks as if silver dust was covering it. My black robes were also shining with stars, when I moved; it was like the night sky of the different times of the year. My normal eyes were now pure silver; my skin was practically glowing while the lights were dimmed.

I sighed and turned back to the guys. "You should go back to camp, live your lives as best you can." Connor walked over to me, Travis following quickly behind. "Come with us." Connor whispered and I looked down. "I don't belong there, I can't be my true self there, and I will just go back to my old self of being alone." "That won't happen." Travis said and I looked at him.

"We won't let that happen." He said and Connor nodded. "You will never have to be alone again, just come back with us." I felt tears shining against my silver eyes and turned away, touching my hot cheeks. "You wish you return home don't you?" Zeus intruded on our private talk and I looked up at him. "Home, what home?"

"Your real home, the one you are so longing to see once more. The place where you belong." His voice spoke the last words with a tone that made me just agree without thinking. I slowly looked at the guys, then back at the gods. "You would allow me to finally return home?" I asked and he looked down at me and nodded. "It seems as if you really will never belong to me."

I smiled and bowed to him slightly. "You seem to have changed though; do you think you are ready to go home?" "I…am not sure." I looked at the guys, and then at my love, Poseidon, he looked conflicted. "You understand that you will not be allowed to return correct?" I nodded; I knew that because he had told me when he brought me down. "She can't leave!" Travis's voice rang out, Connor's soon followed. "She has to come back!" "Silence!" Zeus said and they looked angry, but said nothing else.

I turned to Hermes, who was smiling at me, it was one I now seen in his sons. "What should I do, Lord Hermes?" he blinked and stood up, then became my size and walked over to me, then looked at his sons. "I cannot make that choice for you, I know my sons are similar to myself and don't really understand why you seem to feel for them."

"What do you mean dad?" Travis asked and I smiled, "He means I chose another god to feel for instead of him, they are very different, so he doesn't understand why I would feel the same way toward his sons." They looked at me like I was just dumping them. "You chose a god and you feel toward him." I nodded slowly, hoping to ease them into this, after all it would be impossible for them to beat a god.

"Which one?" Connor said, his voice trembling. I turned and walked over to Poseidon's chair and touched it gently. "Percy's dad?" "Yes. I fell for his sweet ways and romance. He treated me differently than the others, he treated me as his equal, not his prize." I said looking into his sea-green eyes, which were filled with such loyalty and love. "What is your choice? No more explaining, no more delaying!" Zeus's voice rocked the room once again and I gritted my teeth, and then turned to him.

"Do not be jealous because I chose your brother." I said and saw lightning flash in his eyes. "CHOOSE!" he ordered and I felt a tremble go through me. I nodded and walked back to the guys. "You choose to go home then?" I didn't bother to answer him, but looked into their eyes. "You want to go home?" Connor whispered and I nodded. "You don't want to stay with us at camp?" Travis asked and I shook my head.

"I wish I could have known you two more, maybe we could have been friends." "We are friends." Travis said and gripped my hand firmly. I felt the gods moving in irritation, I knew Poseidon wasn't happy another guy was touching me, but I didn't care when his skin was against mine. "Look at me." he said and when I did, his lips brushed mine gently.

I was surprised by the fact I pressed my lips hard against his, letting my mind go blank as we kissed. I finally remembered what was going on and quickly pulled away, and backed away from him, he let my hand go in the kiss. I glanced behind me and saw Poseidon was out of his chair and heading toward me, slowly becoming our size. "What happened on the mission?" he asked and stood in front of me.

I looked at the guys and then stood on my toes to reach Poseidon's ear, then whispered, "I fell in love with two brothers." I knew the gods and goddesses heard, but the guys didn't. I pulled away from Poseidon, but he took my waist and pressed my body against his. "And you say we don't have the same weaknesses." He smiled and I let the tears pooling my eyes fall, they were silver as well.

"I love you my evening star, but you don't belong here." He said and kissed my forehead. "Go back with them if you truly feel you will find happiness there. If not, then you should return to your true home. I will not make you stay with me because you don't wish to hurt me." he wiped my tears away and twirled me in a circle so that I was facing the guys.

He pressed me against him once more, and whispered in my ear. "You must find your own place to belong, my love, you must find your own way." Then he let me go completely and I sighed, turning to the gods, who were now all back in their seats. I backed away from them until I was right in front of the guys. "I have made my choice." I said in a trembling voice, tears still falling.

"And?" Zeus asked and I locked eyes with him. "I choose to return to camp half-blood with Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes." I felt their hands slip into mine and we stood facing the gods and goddesses. "It is your choice, you may return." Poseidon said before Zeus could say anything and I silently thanked him. The flames roared back to light and my appearance slowly faded in the light.

"I am still the evening star and treasure to you all, I just choose to live with your children, to guide them and help them become the warriors they wish to be." I said and then we turned and walked out the throne room and I felt my power fade away completely, my vision blurred and I blacked out.

I opened my eyes after what seemed like forever and saw two familiar blurry faces smiling at me, although their eyes were filled with worry. I blinked until I could almost see them both perfectly, then my body was pressed against both of theirs in a tight warm hug. "What's wrong guys?" I croaked and realized that my voice was like I hadn't spoken in months.

"What happened to you?" I looked into their blue eyes and then looked down and saw I was still in my robes from the gods, I looked around, I was in the infirmary at camp half-blood. "I don't know, I just got weak when we left. How did we get back here?" I asked and they smiled at me. "Our dad." I sat up completely and looked around for the god, but we were almost alone, there was one other person in a bed.

"He left soon after we arrived." I sighed and nodded, I would have to thank him later. "So…" Travis started and I realized we were about to have our first serious talk about who I truly was. "Not here guys, let's take a walk or something." I said and went to get up, but my legs were feelings strange. "Let us help you up and get feeling back into your legs." Connor said and they each took my hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Fanfiction: I Do Not Belong

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Book 1: The Lightning Thief

Chapter 18: Saying Goodbyes

I stood up with their help and my legs felt like I hadn't used them in years. "How long was I blacked out?" they shared a look and I knew it was longer than I thought. "It's the last day of summer camp." I froze on my spot, I missed that much time…there was no way. We walked outside and I saw it was mid-day, some campers were hugging and others were training before leaving.

"Are you guys staying?" I asked and they smiled at me. "We shall remain with our princess." "We are your protectors after all." I blinked and they continued to smile at me. "What are you talking about?" "Our dad told us once we got you back that you were now ours to protect, you are our princess. The princess of the gods and goddesses." Connor explained and Travis added, "We must follow you whenever you go."

I found myself smiling and jerked them both in for a hug, but we all fell onto the ground. "What's this?" Chiron asked, trotting up, seeing us laughing on the ground. "I see you are feeling better Hesperia." I nodded and stood up, he bowed to me and I bowed back. "My apologizes for leaving the camp without permission." "My dear, you aren't subject to the rules of a demi-god, you are not a demi-god after all."

I looked around at the demi-gods saying goodbyes already. "Will you be remaining at the camp as always?" I looked back at him and shrugged. "I have yet to decide. I think I need to speak with someone first." he nodded and moved out of the way, I walked over to the Poseidon cabin and saw Percy sitting on the pier over the water. "May I join you?" I asked and he looked at me, then nodded.

"Why were you in the throne room?" I sighed and sat beside him. "I hope you will forgive me when I tell you." I mumbled and he tossed a rock into the water. "Just tell me." "I lied to you." "How?" "I told you my name was Erika, it is not. I let you and everyone else assume I was a demi-god, I am not. I lied about everything." I said and he just stared, then threw another stone.

"I kinda guessed you lied about a lot of things whenever you were with the gods and goddesses. I seen how they were watching you, like they were scared you would leave or something." he got quiet again and I didn't know what to say to keep him from being angry. "So what is your name?" he asked, dropping the last pebble into the water, making it ripple.

"Hesperia." "Hesperia? Isn't that a name for the evening star or something like that?" I smiled and nodded, "I am the evening star." his head lifted and he looked at me. "Really?" "Yeah." "That's weird, shouldn't you be in the sky then?" I tossed my head back, laughing. "Perhaps, but for now, I'm here." he turned his gaze back to the water and I couldn't help but smile.

"You know, you remind me of your father." "You know my father?" "I was in love with him for a very long time." he turned so quickly that he slipped off the edge and fell into the water. He came up and I couldn't help but laugh, he was so shocked, he got wet and had a piece of seaweed on his head. I picked it off and helped him out. "You were with my dad? And I kissed you?" I remembered and blushed slightly. "That's why you were acting weird isn't it?" "Of course, but the instant I saw Poseidon, I tried to hurt him." "Why?" "He wasn't supposed to have anymore children…and I was slightly jealous." "Jealous?"

I sighed and nodded, looking at the water. "I thought he loved me more than anything else in the universe. I couldn't help but get jealous when he fell in love with your mother and had you. The times they must have had." "You can't have kids or something?" I snorted and smiled. "I am very capable of having children. However, a god of the sea and the evening star having a child? You think that human's and god's make strong children?" he must have realized that.

"You are quite powerful." "You have no idea." I replied and stood up. "Will you be staying at camp?" "No, I think I'm go home and spend some time with my mom." I nodded and he got up too. "I better get back to Conner and Travis." "Are they like your best friends' now or something?" "What do you mean?" "As soon as you got back, they never left your side, always there, barely even slept."

I blinked and smiled, blushing a bit. "They are more than friends." he looked back at the guys and then at me. "You're dating?" "Both of them." "Good luck." I laughed and he did too. "Percy, I have to thank you." "For what?" "For showing me that I was more than just a huntress, I'm also somewhat human, or at least have feelings like a human." he hugged me and I hugged him back. "Good luck in the real world."

I whispered and then he walked off. I walked back to the guys and Connor laughed as he pulled a piece of kelp of my shoulder. "So what's the plan?" "We are going to do both, half and half…after all, my protectors must not be dumb dumbs!" I joked and they laughed, then realized I was making them go to school. "Oh man!" they chimed and I giggled.

"Where's Luke? I want to talk to him." I saw their faces' change so quickly, the instant I said Luke's name, the situation changed. "What?" I asked and Travis spoke up. "Luke's gone." "Gone?" "He tried to kill Percy…after that, he left camp." I blinked a few times, letting it sink in. "Luke…" I whispered and then shook my head. "I guess if he truly thinks he doesn't belong."

I saw the sun starting to set and realized that we weren't leaving, but they probably had friends to say their goodbyes to. "Go say goodbye to everyone, I'm fine for this short while." They both looked worried about leaving me. I stomped my foot slightly hard and shook the ground barely. "I can take care of myself guys, go." I ordered and they walked away, but kept glancing at me.

I chuckled as they finally got out of my sight, I was in love with two brothers…how was this going to work? I looked around at the other campers saying goodbye and realized I had been here with most of them, even the Stolls', but never even tried to be friends, I was so focused on my anger toward Zeus for taking me from my home. I walked to the pier and walked until nightfall, the guys appeared beside me, each taking a seat.

"What are you doing out here?" "Missing my home." I said simply and they looked up at the sky. I felt a tear slip from my eye and it fell into the water, silvery. "How did you end up down here?" I looked at Travis, he was staring at me closely. "Zeus was obsessed with me, my brightness, my beauty. Finally he decided he had to have me and stole me from my place and home. My sisters and brothers wept for the longest time. Now they shine just as always. My mother still weeps for her missing daughter." "Your mom?" I pointed to the crescent moon. "She hides her face once a month to weep for her children that have left her or been stolen." "Falling stars?" I nodded.

"He brought me to the throne room and I formed into my body, so I would fit in more, after all, a star is only beautiful to those who gaze." I explained and they were waiting for me to continue. "The other gods and goddesses found me beautiful as well. I was their own star, their treasure. I loved Hespera, goddess of the Hearth, she was my favorite, because she treated me more like a daughter than anyone else.""She would sing to me about the home and I used to love her voice, it reminded me of my mother. Then I realized that I wasn't going home and fell into a deep depression, I couldn't even face the goddess I loved anymore, she reminded me of my mother and I couldn't bare to miss home anymore." "What did you do to get stuck down here?"

"Zeus had been trying everything to get me to be with him. Poseidon, however, treated me like I was worthy of going where I pleased. He got me to actually be happy and we fell in love. Zeus found out and decided that if he couldn't have me, no one would. He was going to have me destroyed, but Hespera wouldn't allow it, nor would Poseidon. Hespera told Zeus it was time for me to return to my own home and Poseidon couldn't believe his ears when Zeus agreed."

"So what happened then? Why didn't you go home?" "The night I was supposed to return, Zeus tried to seduce me once more, try to convince me to stay in secret, to be his. I refused, wanting to go home. He got angry and pushed me from the mountain, I fell for the longest time. He chose to send me away from him, but not his sights, he loved my human form more than my star form. I fell to the ground, but wasn't broken, after all I am heavenly."

"So you were forced to remain here?" "I can only go home whenever a god or goddess returns me." I finished my story and they wrapped their arms around me, Travis around my shoulder, Connor around my waist. "Well you are home now, you belong with us always." "My protectors…my loves…my princes…" I mumbled and leaned up to Travis, kissed his lips gently, then did the same with Connor. "This is going to be very strange and difficult isn't it?" Connor asked and I laughed. "That's what dating a star is like." Travis added after me, "We love challenges right Connor."


End file.
